Is life daring like Clary?
by Malec is my otp
Summary: It's Clary's first day at school with her brother Jon and the first thing she notices, is the golden boy that keeps on staring at her. What makes it worse, this school has a population of dramatic people. Will the dramatic people ruin the relationship between the golden boy and the badass of the school? Or will it be the evil father that comes back? Plz read
1. My sweet ride

I remember I fell asleep just after I unpacked the last box. Where are my manners? I forgot the beginning; My name is Clary Fairchild, soon to be fray. I have red hair that is not easily to miss, green eyes, are as green as fresh-cut grass, and I am 5 ft exact. My mom Jocelyn Fairchild is getting remarried to Clary's, soon to be P.E. Teacher, Luke Garroway. Her mom, Luke, Clary's brother ( Jonathon), and Clary are leaving L.A. to NY. Clary will be going into her junior year and Jonathon is going into his senior year of high school. Now that you know all that I'm gonna start on the first day that Clary goes to school.

****Clary's Pov****

I wake up at 5:30, my school starts in an hour and it takes 20 mins to get there. What makes it worse, is my brother coming in yelling at me to get up! "Clary you better get your but up now or I swear the last thing you will remember is that your bed was warm and dry!" says Jon. Jon is my over protective brother that taught me everything like how to ride my motorcycle, how to do karate, tae kwon do, (and other things to complicated to spell), and how to beat a boys but if he hurts me, but I also do cheer leading.

I get up and rush my brother out of the room. I go to my, now clean closet, and pulled out dark wash jeans and a black, tight, tank top, with a leather jacket, and my favorite combat boots. I rush into the bathroom to put on some make-up like mascara and eyeliner, just so my eyes pop. Then, I rush down stairs to stop my brother from eating all the food.

****Jace's Pov****

I wake up to my annoying sister, Isabelle yelling my name to get up. "Jace, you arrogant, egotistical, over sleeper, get up now! You have 20 mins to get into your black skinny jeans with your white top, eat, and find yourself in my car!"

I get up and get dresses in less than 5 minutes. My sister is right though, I am arrogant and egotistical, but I call it honesty and sometimes cocky, but the girls dig it anyway. I am the head of the football team. I have a history with a lot of girls and most of them think we were a good couple and tell their friends that we did "stuff", but to tell you know, I am a virgin. I find myself downstairs with an apple heading towards Isabelle's car. Her boyfriend Simon is there. My brother, Alex, his boyfriend, Magnus is also there. And I have a younger 8yr old brother named Max, (I'm adopted).

We are heading to school when I see a motorcycle. The passenger and driver take their helmets off. The passenger is a boy with white hair. He has green eyes and is taller than the driver by a land-slide. The driver turns out to be a girl with red hair that looks like a frizz ball and green eyes.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is my first fan-fic so please comment what you think. Oh and I'll post more one week than the other cuz I have camp but otherwise I will post! I have a lot of fun reading and writing! OH and if you have any recommendations on what I should read tell me! Oh and I own and read all (except CoHF) of the TMI books! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE ~Jacque<p> 


	2. The Trouble

**Clary's Pov**

I got to school and took off my helmet. The first thing I noticed is a red jeep with three people in front, three people back. The person driving has the spectacular hair, gold with a hint of blonde. I loved it. But I kept my facade and went inside with my brother. We find the front office and got our schedules and locker. We go into the hallway and that's when my brother said what he always said to me," Clary, be careful, be safe, and kick their ass if they try to hurt you! See you at lunch!" Then he walks away. As I walk to find my locker I sense someone trying to touch me. I turn around and grab the boys hand, that's trying to grab my butt, and twist his hand till his face is in pain. The boy is tall with black hair and dark brown eyes. I say to him," keep your hands above the south equator or north of it ether pervert." He walks away as if it's no big deal, but I know he is hurt. I find my locker. As soon as I open my locker a tall girl, which in my position is really tall, walks over. She is wearing pink stelletos, a hot pink shirt, and a pink mini skirt. "Hi my name is Isabelle but you can call me Izzy!" Izzy says. "Clary" I say. She seems to not get my vibe about being by myslef, so she keeps talking. " I saw what you did to Sebastion back there. And let me say there are more boys that are scared of you then girls jealous than you." I slam my locker closed and leave her there, as I head to my next class. Izzy just follows me. "What class do you have first? Can I see your schedule?" Before I can hand it over she takes it from me and scans over her schedule and mine. "Awesome we have 5 out of 7 periods together!" "Which ones are we not together?" "Gym and art" great I think to myslef. Gym was 6th period and art was 3rd. We finally get to the first class, history. I find a seat by the window and wait till clad starts.

**Jace's Pov**

I go into the building and watch as verlac tries to hit on the new girl. Wow I want her so bad. She knows how to protect herself too? A package deal for me! I watch as she walks away. I go to my locker and grab my books. I see my brother Alec and ask him if he saw the new girl. " Ya and apparently we have a new boy here too. A senior with white hair. He is supposed to be really good at football! Looks like you have some competition." Alec says. "I doubt it" I mumble. I head to history with Alec trying to remember if the new girl was heading towards this class. As soon as I walk in I find the new girl she is sitting as close to the window as she can get and is sketching on a sketch pad. No one sits next to her so I walk over. But I am beat to the seat by none other than my sister. I sit in front of the new girl instead. She sees movement and looks up notices me sitting and looking at her. " what are you staring at perv?" She says to me. " what's your name red?" "What's yours Barbie?" "Wayland, Jace Wayland. What's yours red?" "You'll find out." She says. I want to make a smart come back but the teacher Ms. Briggs and tells the whole class to shut up as she takes roll.

I got to school and took off my helmet. The first thing I noticed is a red jeep with three people in front, three people back. The person driving has the spectacular hair, gold with a hint of blonde. I loved it. But I kept my facade and went inside with my brother. We find the front office and got our schedules and locker. We go into the hallway and that's when my brother said what he always said to me," Clary, be careful, be safe, and kick their ass if they try to hurt you! See you at lunch!" Then he walks away. As I walk to find my locker I sense someone trying to touch me. I turn around and grab the boys hand, that's trying to grab my butt, and twist his hand till his face is in pain. The boy is tall with black hair and dark brown eyes. I say to him," keep your hands above the south equator or north of it ether pervert." He walks away as if it's no big deal, but I know he is hurt. I find my locker. As soon as I open my locker a tall girl, which in my position is really tall, walks over. She is wearing pink stelletos, a hot pink shirt, and a pink mini skirt. "Hi my name is Isabelle but you can call me Izzy!" Izzy says. "Clary" I say. She seems to not get my vibe about being by myslef, so she keeps talking. " I saw what you did to Sebastion back there. And let me say there are more boys that are scared of you then girls jealous than you." I slam my locker closed and leave her there, as I head to my next class. Izzy just follows me. "What class do you have first? Can I see your schedule?" Before I can hand it over she takes it from me and scans over her schedule and mine. "Awesome we have 5 out of 7 periods together!" "Which ones are we not together?" "Gym and art" great I think to myslef. Gym was 6th period and art was 3rd. We finally get to the first class, history. I find a seat by the window and wait till clad starts.


	3. The Note

Thank you so much. I know I said I wouldn't do authors notes but I am so so so so happy that you guys commented on my chapters! This chapter won't have a POV of Jace. That's it from me! Now heres the story!

Appple fruit: I am a girl

Anna 9113: I fixed it so there is no second paragraph

twilight21200: I am so happy about your enthusiasm

**Clary's Pov**

I sketch while everyone else seems to talk about something, which is probably me. I don't care though. I have been talked about in my other school when I moved (My best friend Maia told me, when her boyfriend, Jordan, texted her if I was moving because I punched my brother unconcious along with my mom, and then I killed my real dad Valentine.) I keep on sketching a picture of a red rose in late spring. The next thing I know, a note is right in the middle of my desk. I pick it up and open it. It said

_Why did you move here?_

_Who taught you those moves?_

_What are you sketching?_

_Is the boy with white hair your boyfriend?_

I read the last question and laugh my head. The boy with white hair? Did they mean my brother? Ha ha He's gonna crack up on this! I crush the note in my hand and throw it to the ground. The bell rings and I am the first one to get out of the room and go to my next class. This time I sit in the back of the room and start to draw another picture of my brother. Barbie sits next to me this time and gives me a smirk and I am pretty sure that he gives me a wink too. Izzy sits behind, a kid with brown hair and glasses (Simon) sits next to Izzy, and a boy with black hair (Alec) sits infront of me. Barbie starts a conversation with the boy infront of me and I am immediately am pulled into a conversation with Izzy and the brown haired boy. " This is Simon. My boyfriend. Simon this is Clary the new girl." Izzy says with excitement. Me and Simon head nod each other and that's when Izzy does the most annoying thing ever "Do you like to go shopping?" "No." I say bluntly. I hate shopping, I have hated it since forever. When I was little, my mom was the only one to work and my dad spent all the money, so when my mom went shopping and took me, she had no money on her credit card. I have hated shopping ever since. I went back to drawing my picture until someone took it from me. " Hey give it back now!" I scream. "Not unless you can jump for it!" Barbie says. I end up kicking him in the shin, then he falls to the ground. I grab my sketch book and change my seat next to Simon. I see a comic book in Simons bag. "Is that Magna?" I ask. "Ya. I think the series is awesome. How do you know about comic books?" "Know about comic books? I have the whole series! It's my favorite series!" I start to fangirl over Magna and other comic books with Simon. That's when the teacher came in. "Hi I'm for all that doesn't know. Today we will be sharing the class time with the senior math class. You will get to pick each other when they come." Just like that senior girls and boys started to walk in. The last boy to walk in just happened to be none other than my brother! I see a lot of girls try to ask him to be their partner, but he catches my eye and walks over to me. We hug quickly and he then asks what I was waiting for. "Do I need to beat anyone up?" "Not yet Jon." We both chuckle. The teacher leaves the room and says he will be right back. Once he leaves another note lands on my desk. I open it up and it read:

_Why did you guys just hug?_

_How do you know each other?_

Jon reads the note over my shoulder and yells, "Who threw that?" No one raises their hand, but by the look on Barbies face, it was him.


	4. Gym time

**Clary's Pov**

After class, I go to my locker to drop off my stuff. I start to walk to gym, when I get stopped by Barbie. "I think you are pretty and we should hang out sometime." I hated him already. "Ummm let's see. I can hang out with you, never." I walk away as all the people around us stare at me in shock Izzy walks up to me before I get far. "I am impressed no one can ever let down my brother." "wait Barbies your brother? I am so sorry for you." "Hey can we hang out tonight? I have cheer leading tryouts and then we can leave if you'll wait." "Actually I was gonna try out cheer leading as a flier I am light and I can do a backwards flip and helicopter while in the air." "I'll see what I can do." Izzy walks away. I go into the locker room and change into purple shorts with a black top. I walk out of the girls locker room and into the gym. I see Luke and Jon talking. I walk over and hug Jon. The three start talking. "What are we doing for gym teacher." "You'll find out." Jon and I take seats next to each other. Simon sits next to me. Jon gives him the evil eye till I shove his shoulder. I whisper to him "He is OK His name is Simon, he has a girlfriend, and he likes comic books." Once I said that, Jon stopped. I used to make Jon take me to the comic book store so I could buy new ones, Jon hated comic books, so learning that Simon liked them meant no more asking Jon to come. As Luke went to the front of the bleachers, someone moved me away from Jon and sat down between us. I look up to find Barbie. "Great just great" I mumble "Whats that red?" Jon says something to Barbie. Barbie just sits there with a dumb expression. "Wait you 2 are brother and sister?" Jon and I both nod. Barbie then starts to say something but Luke already started the lesson.

**Jace's Pov**

"Today we are starting a new unit. Martial arts. Now who wants to show how it's done?" Mr. Greymark (which I now realize is actually garroway but whatever) says. I raise my hand and so does someone else, I guess that because Mr. Greymark points to the both of us. I get down there to find that my partner to show what Martial arts, is Clary the new girl. I start in ready position I notice she is giving a smirk. I let her try to win, but then she ends up really kicking my ass. I start to go harder on her. She ends up beating me, even though I was using all my strength. "That's enough kids, stop Clary. Mr. Wayland you OK?" "Of course, I let her win." I walk back to my seat on the other side of Jon, just so Clary isn't that close to me. "Look at the time, class is dismissed."

I leave to the locker room just as I see Luke give Clary a hug and kiss her hair. _Wow was I jealous I so want to do that. _Oh My God where did that come from? I was more of a go on one date and that's it. BTW I'm still a virgin. I go to the locker rooms and change. I get to my locker to see a picture of Clary and me at gym. Clary has me pinned to the mat. I tare the picture down. I open my locker. I throw the picture in my locker and grab my lunch. I head towards the Cafe where I find the new girl sitting at my table with my sister and my sisters boyfriend, and clary's brother.


	5. The big ask

**Clary's Pov**

I unlock my locker and grab my lunch. I turn around and find Sebastian walking towards I me. I slam my locker and head towards Jon, who is waving at me at the end of the hall. Sebastian grabs my arm and turns me around. He pins up to a locker and tries to kiss me. Next thing I know, Sebastian is off me and Jon is beating Sebastion to a pulp. Jon takes my hand and drags me to the cafeteria. I sit down in-between Jon and Simon. Jace walks into the cafeteria and comes to our table and sits down. "Hey does anyone know whose motorcycle is in the parking lot?" Jace says to everyone. "Ohh well it's mine." I say. That's when Jace looks at me. He has a look of remembrance. "Ohhh that was you?" I give him a look and point at my hair and he says something quietly. I finish lunch along with Izzy and Simon and head to our lockers. We grab our books and head to our next class Spanish. Once we get there I notice that Jace is sitting with other football guys in the middle of the classroom. Izzy, Simon, and I sit in the back. The teacher walks in. Izzy informs me that she is so old that she tells us that it's a study hall and that she is taking a nap. Just as Izzy is don't telling me, the teacher recites what Izzy had said. The teacher falls asleep in less than a minute. I notice a note is right by my boot. I grab it and pick it up. It said

_Will you go on a date with me?_

I look around to try and find the owner of the note but I find no one. I tuck the note in my pocket and pull out my sketch pad.

When I get out of the classroom, Barbie comes up to me. "So is it a yes or no?" I don't know what he means. I then realize he is talking about the note. I think for a minute. My mouth speaks before my mind was made up. "Yes. Tonight at 6:30." But what I fail to remember is that I'll be at Izzy's house and the fact that Jace is Izzy's brother.

**(End of school. time for cheerleading tryouts still on Clary's Pov)**

I walk to the locker room with Izzy. We walk in and start to get into our cheerleading clothes. Izzy and I finish and head outside to the field. The weather was ok. It could have been hotter for practice but since it's March I guess it makes sense. We get to the field before the football team. The head cheerleader is Izzy's cousin, Aline Penhallow. She starts the tryouts by making us do handstands and cartwheels. By then, it's only me and a girl named Kaelie. Kaelie is flexible, I give her that, but once Aline tells us that we are doing jumps into peoples arms, Kaelie's eyes show fear. We get into peoples arms and they throw us up. While Kaelie has trouble doing a roll while in the air, I do a helicopter (the most dangerous move in cheerleading, which if done wrong can lead to broken bones and possibly death) and land perfectly in their arms, with no injuries. Kaelie is told that she will be told if she made the team soon. I was told to stay back so the squad could talk to me. "Well because you did a helicopter and landed unharmed you get the spot. Welcome to the squad." I notice that the football team was watching our tryouts. I notice Jace, he is watching me. I give him a smirk and wink at him. That made him lose his focus and get run over by another player. Izzy and I get changed back in the locker room. As we walk out Izzy starts talking, "So I was thinking about tonight that we could watch movies and maybe talk about boys!" "Oh My God Iz I have a date tonight I totally forgot that I was coming over!" "DATE? With who? Tell him to get you at my house and I'll help you get ready!"

"Jace Wayland" "Wait my brother?" "Oh Iz I forgot he was your brother. If you don't want me to go out with him, just tell me now." "No. It's ok, just be careful." "I will Iz, I will. Oh um can i follow you to your house? I don't want to leave my bike here." "Sure" is the last thing we say before we leave the school parking lot.


	6. Getting ready for the big date

**Clary's Pov**

I get off my bike as soon as I arrive at a small hotel. I could of sworn house could fit into the mansion more than once. I get off my bike and walk to the front door. Iz got to the house before me because I had stop at home and write a note to my family about where I was. A little boy answers the door. "Hi are you Clary? I'm Max. Jace can't wait for your date. He keeps on talking about..." "Stop Max, you're probably scaring her." said a mysterious voice. The voice belonged to none other than Jace Wayland. "Hi Jace, Iz wanted me to come over and hang out." "Good luck she is singing in her room while doing her make-up." I try to act not amazed and notice that the inside is bigger than the outised. There were pictures, not of the family but of Maryse's job, she is a clothing designer. I walk up the stairs, listening to the bad singing and try to use it as a way to find Izzy's room. I finally get up to her room and knock on her door. "If it's Jace you better walk away before I smack you with my hair curler!" I say it's Clary and she let's me in.

**It's time for Isabelle Lightwood's special make over!**

Iz starts with the clothes. She picks out a few dresses, which by choice I would never touch in my life. I notice a magenta dress (Link in my profile/bio) it has white sequins as the top and a magenta bottom. I take it and put it on. Izzy likes it and tells me to sit down so she can do my make-up and hair. The makeup is a dark, navy blue eye shadow with black eyeliner. Izzy puts a crème color lipstick on my lips and tells me to try and tame my hair. I try and brush it, but it doesn't help. "Sorry Iz it isn't working." "I'll do it." I give her the brush and she ends up putting my hair into a high ponitail and curls the hair at the end. By the time she is done with clothes, hair, make-up it is 6 and I still need to get my shoes. Izzy tells me to pick a pair of her shoes. "I will be right back, I want to check up on Jace." "OK" I mumble as I am dazed on how many pairs of shoes Izzy has. I try to count but I lose count after 27. I look at all of the shoes, but all of them are more than 7 inches tall. There is no way that I am able to walk in those shoes. I find her black converse and slip them on ( I know that I shouldn't be wearing them with this dress but I am not use to tall heels. Plus converse and combat boots are the real me.) I yell to Izzy that I am ready. "WE ARE DOWN STAIRS!" She yells back. I walk down the stairs and find Jace in black pants and a white dress shirt.

**Jace's Pov**

I hear Max talk to someone and I hear my name. I walk up to enter as smooth as possible, but I notice red hair and know that it's Clary. I tell Max to stop or he will scare her. She says she is here for Izzy and I say good luck, because with Izzy you'll need it. Clary walks up the stairs towards Izzy's room and I race to mine to get some sleep before our date. I get to my room and take a nap. I fall asleep and almost a second later I am being told to wake up because I had to change for my date. I get up and check the clock. _Oh great it's 6 I have 30 mins till I need to get her, and I will need atleast an hour to look as handsome as I always do. I get changed quickly and go to the stairs I had 10 minutes before I needed her to come down. _I made a reservation at TAKI'S at 7. I look up and she is coming down the stairs. "Beautiful." I ment to say in my head. Izzy looks at me and Clary smiles at me. That's when I found out that I love Clary. I really Love Love Clary.


	7. The date

**Jace's Pov**

I open the front door and let Clary go out first. I close the door and head to the car. Clary is already in the car, so I hurry up to my car and start the engine. We get to TAKI's by 6:50. I get out before Clary even gets her seatbelt off. I open her door like a gentleman and wait till she is out before closing. We go in and the hostess greets us and asks if we have a reservation. Clary looks at me as if to ask if we have a reservation. "Wayland." "2 people?" "Correct." The hostess shows us to our booth. She gives us 2 menus which I give her mine back. "I already know what I want." The hostess leaves us, so Clary can pick what she wants to eat. Clary looks through the menu. "I can't choose between a bacon cheeseburger with fries or onion rings. What are you getting?" " I'm surprised. Most girls would just get a salad. Anyway, I am getting a tastetest which inlcudes french fries and mozzerella sticks. Pick onion rings and I'll do fries and we can share." "OK."

The waitress comesback and I order my usual. "A bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and a Dr. Pepper. Thank you." The waitress walks away. "Dr. Pepper? Most girls would get a water because it's the only drink with no calories." The food comes and I scarf down the food. Clary eats as fast as me. By the time I'm done, Clary is just putting her napkin near her plate. "Wow you ate all the food. Most girls don't even finish the salads they order." Clary laughs and the waitress comes back with the check. I pay the bill and leave. Clary gets into the car and turns on the radio. That's when my favorite song comes on and that's when my mind makes my mouth and voice start. The next thing I know, I am singing along to Marlene by Lightspeed championship:

_Stick a spoon into your heart  
>And eat away all your Deutsch marks<br>Your money don't mean a damn thing  
>I'm wearing everything I own<br>Stop being cool oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
>Stop being cool oh oh, oh oh, oh oh<em>

Clary looks at me like I went crazy. I start to laugh, then like it's contagous Clary starts to laugh too.

_Night time running in and out of cars  
>I'm treading on my nerves<br>I wont make up a fuss  
>Cheer boy is not ready for your fun<br>So give up all your love  
>Give up all your love<br>_

Clary starts to sing with me.

_The air is sticking to me  
>Your in my room and still wont leave<br>To me it is something  
>In love a 22 4<em>

_Stop being cool oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
>Stop being cool oh oh, oh oh, oh oh<em>

_Night time running in and out of cars  
>I'm treading on my nerves<br>I wont make up a fuss  
>Cheer boy is not ready for your fun<br>So give up all your love  
>So give up all your love<em>

_I'm ready to give up on you now  
>I'm waiting till the sun has gone down<br>I'm waiting for a strand of your gold locks  
>To sew my stomach shut<br>And everybody knows you want a baby  
>And god knows everybody wants one too<br>Latin promises always keep breaking  
>Now I don't know what to do<em>

_And everybody knows you want a baby  
>Well god knows everybody wants one too<br>Everybody knows you want a baby  
>Well god knows everybody wants one too.<em>

By the time we get home the song is over. We both laugh. After we both get out of the car, we walk to the door. I stare into Clary's eyes then at her lips. She bites her lip. _I love that about her. I sooo want to kiss her and be with her, and be the one she goes to, and watch movies with her. And... wow I really love Clary._

**Clary's Pov**

We get to their house. We both get out of the car laughing and walk to the door. Jace starts to stare at me and it gives me the creeps, so being the women I am, I say "What are you looking at?" "You" I start to get butterflies in my stomach. I knew that I liked Jace. I found that out when we both started to sing and I got to hear Jace's real laugh. It sounded so real. I loved it. I look into Jace's eyes and see that he stares at my lips then back at me. I bite my lip. Jace leans in and we kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull on his hair just a little. Jace's hands snake around my waist and brings me closer. Someone clears their throat and all at once me and Jace seperate. It's Alec and Magnus. I guess their trying to leave. "Sorry" I say. "No problem sweetie! I will shop with you and Izzy later!" Magnus calls to us as he and Alec leave. We go inside to see Simon and Izzy playing a game with Max. "Hey Si and Iz. Nice to see you again Max." I head towards them, but get pulled back by Jace. He takes me to the kitchen. "So... Clary I need to ask you something. This is kinda hard to say but..." I love how he says that while he pases the kitchen. He is giving me butterflies again. I think I love him. "I love you." We say at the sametime. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Jace asks me. "Yes!" We kiss until we are interrupted by Mrs. Lightwood, who asked to call her Maryse. "Hi children. Am I interrupting something?" "No." I say while Jace says "Yes." "Well I wanted to tell you both that there is a terrible storm coming and your fathers car broke down, so I am going to get him and spend a couple nights at a hotel. Clary you are welcome to stay here, if you like." "I would love too thank you Maryse."Maryse leaves the house with Max, saying he is staying with a friend. A few minutes later Alec and Magnus come through the door saying they wanted to stay here while the parents are away.


	8. Truth or Dare?

**Clary's Pov**

We all change into our pajamas seeing as its 9. I change into Izzy's Smurfette tanktop with a black lace bra with matching underwear and black shortshorts. We all go into the living room to play some games. Did I ever mention that Magnus is more sparkly at night than day? Well he is. He is where pink sparkly pj pants with a purple, silk, long-sleeve shirt. Which is covered in sparkles. I could tell that wasn't from Alec's closet. We all sit down. Izzy is wear a pink bathrobe that covers her clothes, so I couldn't tell you what she was wearing,but I can tell you that Simon is wearing a shirt that says 'Luke I am your father' and pj pants that say bazinga from Big Bang Theory. Alec is wearing black pants and shirt. Jace is wearing a football jersey and pj pants with NY Giants logo on it. We all start talking about what game to play and somehow we all start to play spin the bottle. "OK everyone remembers the rules, if you don't do a dare or you don't answer a truth, you have to take off a piece of clothing!" Magnus informs us. I think Magnus just wants to see Alec shirtless. "OK Izzy start." Izzy looks around the cirlce and her eyes land on me. "Clary truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Simon." Me and Simon look at each other. I mean I my have only known Simon for only a day, but he is like another brother. I lean across the circle and kiss Simon on lips for like a second and quickly pull away. It was now my turn and I knew who to ask. And boy was Izzy gonna pay for it. "Izzy truth or dare?" "dare" Good I already had a perfect dare for her. " I dare you to call the pizza guy, because I am still hungry, and when he comes you have to kiss him on the lips." Simon looks like he gonna murder me. Izzy pulls out her phone and calls the pizza guy. "Hi I would like a large cheese pizza. Ok thank you." She hung up. "He said he would be here in a half an hour. "Jace truth or dare." "truth" "How many people have you ever have sex with?" "Promise no one will hear about this?" Everyone nods. "No one. I am still a virgin." Everyone including me laugh. "It's not funny!" "Yes it is, the captain of the football team is a virgin!" says Simon. "Whatever. Magnus truth or dare?" _Ding Dong_. "Iz it's time to kiss." Izzy gets up and goes to the door with a $20 bill. "Hi. I'm here with your..." Izzy takes the pizza and throws it to the ground, which I crawl to pick up, and kisses the guy. We all start to laugh as Izzy shuts the door in his face. "That was hilarious!" Alec says. "You ruined my pizza!" I say. "I want to punch his head off." Simon says to no one. We all start to laugh. That's when the lights turn off. "Hold on everyone I will go get the flashlights!" Jace says, he takes my hand and drags me to the kitchen. I hold onto his hand as he rummuges through cabnites. "Clary, sweetie, you need to let go, I need to find the flashlights." "NOPE it's to dark in here." "Nevermind I found them." We grab as many as we can and walk back to the living room. "OK so we only have 1 guest room that Simon will be using so Clary you can bunk with Izzy and Magnus can bunk with me." Alec informs us. "Simon can stay with me and Clary can stay with Jace and Magnus can stay in the guest room." Izzy says while she pops out her hip. "I'll stay in the guest room. OK?" I state. "OK" everyone else says. I go upstairs and grab my stuff from Izzy's and go to the guest room. I situate myself as much as I can until hands snake around my waist and turn me around. I kiss Jace and quickly turn around to unpack before Jace can keep kissing me.Once I'm done unpacking I throw my empty bag to the ground and start to get into bed. Once I'm under th covers, Jace pushes me over and lays down next to me. I look over to him and I can outline his mouth which holds a smirk. I move over and he ends up pulling me up to his chest he starts to kiss my neck and whisper sweet nothings into my ear. And that's how I fell asleep that night, Jace keeping me warm and him kissing my cheek goodnight.

I love this chapter tell me what they should do in the next chapter, I know I want them to have a snow day for a couple chapters, but I don't know what they should do, and if Jon should come over or something. I'm not sure so tell me in comments!


	9. Movies with everyone

**Clary's Pov**

I wake up before Jace and try to get up. I struggle and end up giving up. Until he, still asleep, let his arms go slack. I get out from underneath and get out of bed. I go to Izzy's room and get some clothes to borrow. I put on some yoga pants and a neon pink tank top and go down stairs to the kitchen. I turn on the light which now works. Alec turned the generator on. I take out eggs, bread, and strawberries. I put the eggs into a bowl and start to make scrambled eggs and french toast. I put the eggs on the stove and th bread on the stove also. I start to cut the strawberries into halves whem someone starts to move my hair and kiss my neck. I get the shivers from a breeze of warmth. This I know is from Jace.

"You know I will end up cutting something other than the strawberries if you keep on doing that."

I say.

"I know. But I am so happy that I have such a beautiful girlfriend." Jace responds.

I look over to the eggs and toast and notice it's time to take them off the stove. I try to budge, but Jaces arms are around my waist making a restraint.

"You need to move your arms before the eggs and toast burn. Get the rest of us down here for breakfast." I tell Jace.

He removes his arms from around my waist and goes upstairs to get people down here. I put eggs and pieces of toast onto peoples plates and put a couple of pieces of strawberries on top of the toast. I put the strawberries into a heart for Jace. Everyone, but Izzy comes down into the kitchen.

"Where's Izzy?" I ask

"Getting ready. She said she looked horrible." Simon responds back.

Izzy finally comes down and takes a seat at the dinner table. I set the plates down on the persons correct spot. Everyone eats, including myself and finish 10 minutes later.

"Do you need any help Clary?" Everyone asks.

"No I'm fine thanks for asking." I say to no one in-particular.

I start to clean the dishes in the sink, but before I can I am being pulled out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I get pulled into a different room, that I haven't been in before.

The room is compeletly clean and blank. You could hardly tell that anyone lived in it. The only way I guessed it belinged to Jace is the dreser had a picture of Jace, Alec, and Izzy when they were 10. Jace sits me on his bed and holds my hands.

"Jace? Why are we in your room?" I ask.

"I want to ask you something. Will you have a movie date with me? Izzy and Simon are going out to the movies, Alec and Magnus are going shopping, so we have the house to ourselves. I wanted to watch movies with you." He explains.

"OK. I would love to spend the day with you."

We kiss and go to the living room and pick out movies. We end up picking out some scary movies that I would watch any day. Jace was surprised.

"Other girls would of picked something weird and girly like Mean Girls." Jace says.

Everyone says goodbye and leaves the house. Just as we put in Paranormal 4, Alec, Magnus, Simon, and Izzy walk back into the house and into the living room.

"We're snowed in. Sorry, but we are staying here with you and watching movies with you." Simon informs Jace and I.

"What movie are we watching? Is it Mean Girls?" Izzy asks.

Jace and I give each other a look.

"Nope, we're watching Paranormal 4." Jace and I say together.

Everyone finds a seat. Izzy and Simon on the love seat. Magnus and Alec on the couch, and Jace and I on the ground. We all have a bowl of popcorn and a blanket. Jace and I share a blanket for warmth.


	10. The Movie

I know that I haven't done a Jace Pov recently, but I don't really get a boys mind and it's hard, but I will do one soon.

**Clary's Pov**

The movie starts and Jace puts one arm around my neck and another on my thigh. He rubs his thumb in a circle. I look at Jace and he gives me a smirk. _Two can play at this game._ I put my hand on his thigh too, giving him massage with my thumb. He keeps on getting higher with his hand on my thigh, but so do I. I give him a smirk which he returns with a wink. I didn't notice that the movie was getting to the scary part. I am almost by his zipper when someone on the T.V. Pops out of nowhere and I scream and hide under the blanket. Jace pushes the blanket down and tries to pull me up.

"Don't worry Clary, I'll protect you from the fake movie."

Everyone stares at me.

"I only screamed because it surprised me, not because I was scared." I point out.

"Sure, you just want to be alone with my brother." Izzy says with a smirk.

_I will so kill her._ I end up dozing off during the movie. I wake up in Jace's arms, as he brings me up the stairs and past the guest room. He brings me to his room. I fall asleep as he lays me gently into his bed and tucks me in as he gets in himself. I think of a quote from my favorite book, "I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once." ~ John Green, The Fault In Our Stars. I woke up to a cold bed and find my human heater left. I check the clock and see that it's midnight. I get out of the bed and out the door. I hear something from the ceiling and go to the stairs. I walk up till the sound is audible. I can tell it's music and that's a piano. _I didn't know Izzy owned a piano._ I walk up to a room that the music is coming from and open the door, what I find is the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

I am so sorry for making this chapter a) short and no one elses Povs and b) a cliff hanger. I, myself, think that cliff hangers are poop and should walk off a cliff, but I want a specific Pov for the next chapter and I want some things intresting and maybe the stranger playing the piano might have a duet with Clary ;) **~ Jacque**


	11. The Duet

**Jace's Pov**

I walk to the music room and stay there. I sit on the piano bench and crack my knuckles. I begin to play the piano. No one, and I mean no one, has ever heard me play the piano. I play Let It Be by The Beatles and hear the door creak. I stop playing and turn around. I see Clary trying to quietly come closer. When the piano stops making notes, Clary looks up and her face turns red.

"I was just trying to hear the notes clearly." Clary says.

"It's fine. I was just playing a song. It's no big deal. Besides, I don't know the lyrics." I respond.

Clary sits down next to me,

"Play it again. I think I know the words." Clary said.

I start to play the song and watch as Clary sings along:

"When I find myself in times of trouble  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
>And in my hour of darkness<br>She is standing right in front of me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people  
>Living in the world agree<br>There will be an answer, let it be  
>For though they may be parted<br>There is still a chance that they will see  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Yeah there will be an answer, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<p>

Let it be, let it be  
>Ah let it be, yeah let it be<br>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
>And when the night is cloudy<br>There is still a light that shines on me  
>Shine on until tomorrow, let it be<br>I wake up to the sound of music,  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
>Yeah let it be, let it be<br>Let it be, yeah let it be  
>Oh there will be an answer, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, yeah let it be<br>Oh there will be an answer, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Ah let it be, yeah let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be"<p>

She finishes with a yawn and that's when her head lands on my shoulder. I pick her head up and tuck my arms underneath her legs and neck. I walk her out of the music room and down the stairs. I walk into my room and lay her down on the bed. I get in after her.

"Night Clary." I whisper.

Clary doesn't respond. She curls up and presses up on my back. I put my arms around her as a shield and try to fall asleep.

**Clary's Pov**

I open the music room door to find Jace. I try to come closer, but end up squeaking the floor boards. The music stops and I look up. Instead of using the excuse of I was trying to find the bathroom, I tell him the truth.

"I was just trying to hear the notes clearly." I say.

"It's fine. I was just playing a song. It's no big deal. Besides, I don't know the lyrics." Jace responds.

I sit down next to Jace on the piano bench.

"Play it again. I think I know the words." I said

Jace starts the song called Let It Be by the Beatles, which I love.

I sing along so we can do a duet:

"When I find myself in times of trouble  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
>And in my hour of darkness<br>She is standing right in front of me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people  
>Living in the world agree<br>There will be an answer, let it be  
>For though they may be parted<br>There is still a chance that they will see  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Yeah there will be an answer, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<p>

Let it be, let it be  
>Ah let it be, yeah let it be<br>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
>And when the night is cloudy<br>There is still a light that shines on me  
>Shine on until tomorrow, let it be<br>I wake up to the sound of music,  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
>Yeah let it be, let it be<br>Let it be, yeah let it be  
>Oh there will be an answer, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, yeah let it be<br>Oh there will be an answer, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Ah let it be, yeah let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be"<p>

I start to doze off and the last thing I remember, is Jace putting his arms under my legs and neck.


	12. The Surprise

**Clary's Pov**

I wake up to Jace snoring as loud as he could. I take a pillow and stuff it onto his mouth. He immediately awakens.

"I don't think that's how someone should wake up." Jace complains.

"You were snoring like crazy" I defend.

"I do not snore." He protests

"Whatever. Look the snow is gone and I was hoping we could go on a walk or go to my house or something." I say.

I guess I did one of my looks and took forever to hide it. I just wanted to know Jace better before we were gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Why the sudden intrest? And what was that look for?" Jace asks

"I wanted us to go somewhere more private and try to get to know each other better. I mean we did, kind of, went to fast." I say with my head down.

Jace tilts my head up to look at him and smiles.

"Of course we can. Lets go to your house, I think my house is over crowded."

I pack my things and tell Jace to get ready. I go to Izzy's room.

I find Izzy and Simon making out on her bed.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry, I just meant to get some clothes."

Izzy and Simon stop kissing and look at me. Simon has a red face and Izzy has an embarassed face.

"Its OK." Izzy and Simon say.

Izzy goes to her dresser and pulls out some clothes for me. I take them and go to the guest room to change. I change into black leggings and a pink sweater that has a black question mark on it. I put on my combat boots and go into the living room. I find Jace there with black jeans and a navy blue shirt on.

"Look how colorful you are." I say with enthusiasm.

"I know, I always look good in dark colors though." He responds.

Jace and I head outside. I walk to my motorcylce and get on.

"You coming?" I ask

"I'm just watching from a far distance on how to get on the bike." Jace says with fear in his eyes.

"Are you scared Barbie?" I say with a smirk.

"No, I can a sure you, that I am not scared." Jace says back.

Jace walks over to the bike and struggles on getting on. When he, finally, gets onto the bike he holds on tight to me. I start the bike and turn around so I can get out of the enormous driveway.

We drive away from the house. I look behind us and see that the house is a, somewhat, tiny dot. We stop at a red light and thats when I hear Jace screaming. When the light turns green, we speed past and go down one street, and go down another. We finally get to the street that I live on, Mungertown Rd, and I notice that no one is home. I go to my house and park my motorcylce.

"You live here?" Jace asks.

"Yep. It may not be as big, but it's home." I tell Jace.

We walk up to the front door and go inside. Jace looks around the inside likes its a toy store. I walk into the living room and put my bag down.

"Is anyone here?" I yell.

"ya I'm here to clean the house and Berta is in the kitchen to make the food and snacks." A voice says out of no where. I know that Berta was our cook. She made me my first day at school breakfast and lunch, but I didn't know we had a maid. I turn around to find my besfriend Maia.


	13. The boy who never cried again

Well I'm gonna use Will, Tessa, and Jem in this chapter, only their names not the actaul characters.

**Clary's Pov**

"Maia I missed you so much!" I scream as I run into her arms.

We hug, until someone clears their throat and I see Jordan and Jon. I run into Jordans arms

"Um, my boyfriend not yours" I hear Maia say behind us.

We laugh until I hear another cough. I look over and I see Jace with a weird face.

"This is Maia, my bestfriend, besides Izzy, Jordan, Maia's boyfriend, and you already know Jon" I inform Jace.

"This is Jace my boyfriend" I tell Maia, Jordan, and Jon.

Jon looks like he already knew. Jordan looks happy and shakes Jace's hand. Maia comes over to me and starts to take my hand and drag me to the kitchen.

"I am happy for you and I want to jump up and down with you, but I know that you don't want Jace to see you act girly." Maia says while smiling.

I laugh with Maia. We both start to jump up and down and make weird noises.

"Wait I forgot to ask, Why are you and Jordan here?' I ask

"Oh well, my parents kicked me out, and you know how Jordan already lived by himself. I stayed with him for a while, then Jon told us that you wanted us to come down and so we did! And guess what." Maia says with a smile.

"What?" I say to excitedly.

"Jordan and I are staying here with you, your mom and Luke said it was OK, and finish school here!" Maia says happily.

I scream and hug her again. Berta comes out from the pantry and asks if we want hot chocolate, which we gladly except.

When the hot coco is done we all sit in the basement, which is now a game room and we talk about how L.A. was while me and Jon were gone.

"Well you know how Tessa and Jem were together?" Jordan asks

I nod and so does Jon. Jace just sits next to me making circles on my hand with his hand.

"Well they broke up, because Jem found out that Tessa was cheating on him with his bestfriend." Maia informs us.

"Was it with Will?" I ask

Maia nods. I laugh because, when Maia nods she looks like a bobble head.

I look around the circle and think. _Well if Maia and Jordan are here why not invite everyone else._ I get up and say I'll be right back. I text Izzy: (Clary Italic and Izzy Bold)

_Hey why don't you guys come over, my friends from L.A. came and I was hoping you guys could come._

**That's a negitive on Magnus and Alec, I think, Maryse came and found them kissing, she blew up on them. Alec and Magnus left.**

_I thought Maryse knew they were together_

**She didn't. Anyway, Max came home the sametime they were yelling. He got torn up and I suggested, Simon, Max, and I go to the comic book store. We were in the car and some douche went on a red light and we got hit. Max is in the hospital.**

_OMG does Jace know?_

**No. Can you tell him?**

_Sure. We will be there soon._

I go to the living room.

"Hey Jace and I are gonna take a road trip to the hospital. Anyone want to come?" I ask

Jace gets up and rushes to me.

"What happened?" Jace asks.

"Izzy, Simon, and Max got in a car crash. Max is in the hospital. We need to leave now." I say in a rush. Jace grabs my hand and takes my keys to my bike. No one comes after us. Jace puts me onto the bike and gets on himself. I hurry to the hospital and park the bike. Before I get off Jace is rushing through the doors. I get off the bike and walk through the doors. I find Izzy and Simon sitting in the corner closes to the information desk. Maryse and Robert (Mr. Lightwood) are sitting there incomplete silence. Magnus is next to Alec crying, while Alec is trying to cheer him up. Jace is pacing in the middle of the room.

"Jace stop pacing your scaring everyone." Izzy says.

I see that Izzy is looking at me. She has tear stained cheeks are slightly puffy. Her eyes are red and look like she has been crying since 2 months ago. I walk towards Izzy and sit infront of her on the ground.

"Hey it's ok. It's not your fault." I say.

"Yes it is. I was the one driving. I am the one who should be hurt not Max." Izzy spits back at me.

"Hey I promise, promise that Max will be OK." I tell Izzy.

"You promise?" Izzy says with puppy dog eyes

"I promise" I say with braveness.

I hug Izzy and sit a couple seats away. I start to think about how I didn't know about Max that well. I should of hung out with him more. I shouldn't of made a promise that I couldn't keep. He could die and Izzy would hate me. _Don't talk like that_. I tell myself. A nurse walks up to the waiting room.

"Max Lightwood?" The nurse asks.

"Yes." Robert says.

"How is he?"Alec asks

"Is he alive?" Izzy asks.

"He is stable. He had a couple pieces of glass stuck in his foot and hand. He has a minor concussion. Otherwise he is ok. He is allowed to have visitors but I wouldn't all go at once." The nurse says.

The nurse leaves the room for them to realize their son and brother are ok. Jace and Alec decide to go and visit Max.

"You were right, Clary, he is ok." Izzy says to me as she stands up and runs to give me a hug. We hug for at least 20 mintues. Jace and Alec come back, both with tears streaked down their faces.

"How is he? Does he want someone else to go and see him?" Izzy asks.

"He said he wanted to see... Clary." Jace says as Alec goes to Magnus and cries.


	14. fangirlingfanboying over comics

**Jace's Pov**

Alec and I walk to Max's room and walk in. He is in his bed with tubed going in and out of him. I almost cried. I told myself years ago I would never cry again.

_I was adopted by the Lightwoods when I was 10 because my parents were killed at work. While I grew up, I got whatever I wanted. When I was 9 my dad got me a bird. It was a blind bird._

"_Teach him how to obey commands" My father said to me._

_I took the bird. I fed it and played with it. I was able to take a blind bird and make it love me. I took it to my father to show him what I taught it. My father got mad and snapped the birds neck._

"_I told you to make it obey. Not to teach it how to love." My father said disappointingly_

_I cried that day. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry again._

_Later when Max was 5 Max asked if I could protect him from harm. I told him I would save him whenever he needed to be saved._

The only people who know that are Alec, Izzy, and Max.

Alec and I sit down in the visitor chairs.

"Max, it's Jace and Alec, we came here to see you." Alec says.

"Owww..." Is the only thing Max said.

I cried. My brother (Max) is hurt and I couldn't help to save him.

"And the boy never cried again" Alec says.

"Max do you want someone else to come in and stay here with you?"

"Clary" Max whispers.

Alec and I walk out of the hospital room and walk back to the waiting room.

"How is he? Does he want someone else to go and see him?" Izzy asks.

"He said he wanted to see... Clary." I say.

Alec goes to sit down next to Magnus and begins to silently cry. I watch Clary stand up and start to head towards Max's room. I sit down next to Alec and rub his back. I watch how Magnus and Alec comfort each other.

**Clary's Pov**

I walk to Max's room and sit in the chair next to his bed. Max turns his head to me.

"When I get out of the hospital, will you take me to the comic book store? And will you do a movie day with me?" Max asks

"Sure" I say with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Max asks

"You have a concussion and your really hurt and you ask if I'll take you shopping and if I'll watch movie with you." I tell Max

"But seriously will you?" Max asks

"Of course I will. Simon and I will take you to the comic book store and Jace and I will watch the movies with you." I say

"As long as there is no mean girls" Max says

Max and I laugh. We start a long conversation on comic books and the x-men series. Robert and Maryse walk into the hospital room.

"Clary, can we stay in here with our son?" Maryse asks.

"OK. We will finish our discussion on what's better the comic or the movie later." I say to Max. I walk out of the room and back to the waiting room.

"Is he OK?" Simon asks.

"Yes, and you and I are going comic shopping with Max sometime." I say.

I sit down next to Jace and whisper to him, "And you, Max and I have a movie date."

Jace chuckles and puts his arm around me and waits till his parents come back.

After a while, Jon and Maia both text me asking if we are coming back.

"Jace, I'm going home. I want to visit Maia and Jordan." I tell him

"OK, but bring Izzy with you. She looks like she wants to murder herself." Jace responds.

I walk over to Izzy and say in a low voice, "Hey I'm gonna go home and pick up my friend for a shopping day, want to come?"

"Sure." Izzy says while wiping her tears. I walk towards the door while Izzy walks over to Magnus.

"We are going shopping. Want to come?" Izzy asks Magnus

"OK" Magnus says cheerfully. Magnus and Izzy take Izzy's car and I take my motorcylce. I go first and Izzy and Magnus follow.


	15. Maia vs Izzy

**Clary's Pov**

We get to my street and I park in the garage instead of the driveway. I walk into the house with Izzy and Magnus at my heels.

"Where is your room? I need to redo my make-up." Said Izzy.

"Up the stairs and second door on the right." I tell her.

Magnus and I walk into the living room and find no one.

"They might be in the basement." I suggest.

We walk down into the basement/game room and find Jordan and Jon.

"Hey guys, where's Maia?" I ask

"Upstairs in your room." Jon says while playing Modern Warfare 5.

"This is Magnus my friend." I say

"That is Jordan and you already know Jon. Maia is upstairs probably with Izzy." I tell Magnus. We go upstairs to my room and see that Maia and Izzy are yelling at each other. Magnus and I go after Izzy and Maia and try to stop them from wrestling each other.

"Izzy this is Maia, Maia this is Izzy, now what are you too fighting about?" I say with annoyance clear in my voice.

"Izzy says that I am lucky that Jordan is dating me otherwise I would be lonely for the rest of my life." Maia informs Magnus and I.

"Isabelle Elizabeth Lightwood. Why would you say that?" Magnus yells

"Because she has bad bone structure, her make-up is done all wrong, and sweetie, those shoes with that shirt, just no." Izzy says with disgust at the end.

"Izzy you apologize right now, or I will call Alec and Jace." I say.

"I'm sorry I said that to you Maia." Izzy says.

"Apology accepted" Maia says with a nod and smile.

"So now that, that is over, let's go shopping!" Magnus says.

"YAY!" Izzy says

"Wohoo." Maia and I say with no enthusiasm.

We leave the house.

"So who wants to ride with me and who wants to ride with Iz?" I ask

"I call Clary!" Maia says.

I get onto my motorcycle and watch as Maia gets on without a struggle. Maia and I used to ride our bikes together in L.A. all the time. We drive away as fast as we can. When we get to a red light Maia and I laugh. A mile away you can see Izzy's red Jeep trying to get closer to us, but before it comes any closer the light turns green and we are off like the wind.

We finally get to the mall and I park near the food court entrance and watch as Izzy parks near all the stores.

"This will be a long couple of hours." Maia says out loud.

"A couple of hours? Ha. Ya right. Izzy and Magnus will take like 1 hour in only 1 store." I respond. Maia and I walk into the food court grab some drinks and go to find Izzy and Magnus. Maia was right about one thing:

This would take forever.


	16. Jessica the Big Mouth

Izzy and Magnus start at Forever 21. They look through the racks and shelves, asking each other for advice. Maia and I just sit down outside the doors and wait for them to finish and go to the next door.

"So what have you and Jordan been doing lately?" I ask.

"Nothing. I mean we haven't done anything exciting lately." Maia responds with a shrug.

"Oh ok. Umm... what have you been up to?" I ask

"I just told you." Maia says.

"No I meant you and only you, nothing about Jordan." I say back

"Oh well, I mean, I started reading comics, which is kinda new. I mean I started reading them, because you kept on recommending them" Maia adds

Before I can respond Magnus and Izzy drag, Maia and I, into the store.

"We need you, both, to tell us if we look good in these clothes. And we found dresses for you both!" Izzy says with excitement.

"Plus or junior prom is soon!" Magnus added.

More than 20 outfits later.

"That looks good on you." Is the only thing Maia and I said as Izzy and Magnus tried on the whole entire store.

"You guys aren't good at this. All you say is that it looks good, which in Maggies and I point of view, is hideous." Izzy says, while Magnus nods.

"We aren't good at this." Maia says.

"Well we are done, but it's your turn to try on your clothes." Magnus says.

Maia and I walk slowly into the changing rooms. In the room is black, ripped, shorts, green tanktop and a new set of black combat boots. I try it all on and look into the mirror. I had to say; I looked really good. The shirt complimented my eyes and hair. The shorts matched the combat boots, whiched I now love. I stepped out and noticed that Maia wasn't out of the room yet. Magnus and Izzy noticed that I was out and started clapping.

"I love it!" Magnus says

"You have to buy it." Izzy says.

Maia steps out of the dressing room. Maia was wearing a Ralph Lauren orange dress, which complimented her skin tone nicely. Magnus and Izzy clapped louder.

"It's a nice color and it matches your skin tone!" Magnus says.

Maia and I walk back into the changing rooms and change back to our orginal clothes. We pay and walk to the food court. I spot Jon sitting at a table with another girl. I walk over to his table and sit next to him.

"Seats taken" The girl says.

"Not for me." I say back

"Excuse me? He is on a date with me, not you!" The girl says.

The girl is a brunette and has a smooth voice. She is wearing a pink shirt that says 'We wear pink on Wednesdays' and jeans with black flats.

"Why does everyone think we are dating?!" I say to no one.

"What do you mean?" The girl says.

"This is my sister Clary, Clary this is my girlfriend Jessica." Jon says.

"Oh so this is Clary, I am so sorry, I just thought that... You don't look alike so I thought..." She never finished because Izzy, Maia, and Magnus came over.

"Hi Jess. This is Magnus and Maia." Izzy says.

"Hi I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess." Jessica says.

"So how long have you been dating?" Maia asks to bring down the awkwardness bar.

"Um lets see since the day that Jace Wayland broke my heart by braking up with me. Which was let's see a week ago or whenever Jon and Clary moved here." Jess says.

Izzy and Clary share a glance.

"Why did he brake up with you?" I ask

"He said he was into another girl and that he would try and brake up with her, which he didn't, so he dumped me instead. Little brat takes someones boyfriend, I would guess she is a bitch in descize (?)" She says.

**No one's Pov (With Clary)**

Clary starts to turn red and tears slip down her face. She stands up and runs to find a bathroom.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Izzy says to Jess.

"What did I do wrong?" Jess asks.

"That "Bitch" is his sister" Jon says.

Jon gets up and walks toward Clary

"My future sister in-law" Magnus said

Magnus, Izzy and Maia slap Jess and run after Clary.


	17. The At-house- problems

**Clary's Pov**

I run to the nearest girls bathroom. I run inside and go a stall. I cry silently, until the door opens and Izzy and Maia come in.

"Sweetie it's ok. She is a slut." Izzy says.

"She should go to hell. Besides Izzy and I punched her in the face." Maia responds.

I come out of the stall and rush into their arms.

"Izzy did you know?" I ask.

"Of course not. Jace is an idiot." Izzy says.

"I can't believe he was gonna break up with me." I say out loud.

"But he didn't. That's what is important." Izzy says.

"I met Jace. He doesn't seem like he would do that for you." Maia said.

I go towards the sink and start to rinse my face.

"Where's Maggie and John?" I ask

"Magnus is outside with Jon getting something to eat." Maia says.

"Boys. Eating like pigs." Izzy says.

"May I remind you that you are dating a pig." I respond.

"Well some pigs are cute." Izzy says with a nod.

I dry my face off and start to leave. I come out of the bathroom to see Magnus on the phone and Jon stuffing fries into his mouth.

"Clare-bear I am so sorry. I didn't know that Jess was Jace's ex-girlfriend. I didn't mean" Jon starts.

"Stop, I'm tired. Can we go home?" I ask.

"Sure. Do you want to drive?" Maria asks.

"No, can someone bring my bike home? I'll ride with Jon or something." I say.

Everyone nods. Maia is taking my bike home and I'm going with John and Izzy is going with Magnus.

Once me and Jon are in the car, I start to cry.

" Clare what's wrong?" Jon asks me.

" she called me what dad used to. Before he..." I couldn't finish, for I started to cough from the tears.

"Oh sweetie, you aren't a bitch. Don't remember either of those people. Valentine was never or dad, not after what he did. Jess was never important compared to you. I love you more, and anyone that calls you a bitch is insane. Come on let's go home." Jon says.

We get home and everyone is already there, including none other than Jace.

I get out of the car and run into the house. I go to my ro and start crying again.

**Jace's Pov**

I left Clary's house and went to mine. I was at my house sleeping when Izzy calls me to Clary's house. I get over there and only Izzy, Magnus, and Maia are there.

"Where's Clary?" I ask.

"Jon is bringing her home." Magnus says while texting someone, probably Alec.

"Why didn't she come home with" I start

"Cut the crap. Since when were you gonna break up with Clary?" Maia starts.

"I wasn't ever gonna break up with her." Jace says

"That isn't what Jessica said" Izzy yells.

"You met Jess..." Jace says

"Ya we did. She was quite lovely till she called your girlfriend a bitch." Magnus said

"She did what?" Jace whispers

"Look I would never do that to Clary. I love her. I was gonna tell her everything, when she came home." Jace says.

Jon and clary pull up and Clary rushes out of the car and into the house.

**John's Pov**

Clary started to cry. She said it was because of Valentine. He is supposed to be our dad, but because of what he did, he isn't apart of our family. It feels like it was a Millenia ago.

_We lived in L.A. It was a summer night. I was coming home from baseball practice. Clary was home only with "dad" because mom was at work._

_Dad was an abusive drunk. At the time we didn't know. _

_Clary was in the kitchen clearing the played from dinner. Dad walked into the room drunk and grabbed Clare's arm. He pulled Clare into the living and threw her to the ground. He tried to unzip her pants, but that's when I came through the door. I saw what was happening and took my bat out. I started to swing the bat until he was unconscious. I called the police. They came and arrested Valentine. Mom came home to the sirens blaring and Clary crying into my shoulder. Mom took us both from L.A. To live with her best friend Luke. He soon turned into our step-father a month later._

I got out of the car and went over to Jace.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, hurt her, well let's just say you won't have a pretty face anymore." I said

Jace looked hurt from that point on. I walked into the house and slammed the door shut. I run up the stairs and into Clary's room I text mom and tell her to come home: (Jon reg mom **Bold**)

Can you come home? Clary needs you.

**What happened? Is she ok?**

She's just crying because of Valentine and I don't know how to help.

**I'll be home soon.**

By the time mom is home, Jace is in the living room, Izzy is trying to get Clary to let her in the room, Magnus, Alec, Maia, and Jordan are in the basement. I was pacing the kitchen. Bertha kept telling me to stop pacing because I was scaring her. I ignored her. Mom opened the door and walked up the stairs. I ran after her.

**Jocelyn (mom) Pov**

I get to my office building and start to head to my desk. I hear my phone buzzing from my coat pocket. I unlock my phone and read Jon's text. I respond back.

"Janice (my assistant) please cancel my things for today. I have an emergency" I tell her as I turn around and walk towards the exit. I get to my car and call Luke.

"Sweetie I'm going home early" I tell him

"Why is something wrong? Are the kids alright?" Luke asks.

"They're ok. There are some problems. Nothing I can't handle." I say a little too quickly.

"Too late. I'm on my way home." Luke states. He hangs up right after saying home. I rush home. By the time I got home everyone was there, but Luke. I go inside and rush upstairs. I hear Jonathan behind me. I get to Clary's room and the door is closed and Izzy is on the ground tapping asking for entrance. I try to open the door.

"It's no use she locked it." Jon said

"Isabelle, do you have a bobby pin?" I ask

"Yes. I always have one." Isabelle responds

She hands it to me. I try to pick the lock.

"It's going to work..." Jon starts

The door opens and Clary looks up from her bed. I walk in and close the door behind me.

"Clary sweetie why are you crying?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

She says something through the pillow

"Honey, I don't know what you're saying. It's like you're a walrus." I tell her

I laugh and she arts to giggle.

"Walrus? Really mom?" Clary says while laughing.

Her face was puffy like she was crying for a long time. I come in close for a hug and end up hugging the air.

"Clarissa Adele Fray" I yell

"Jocelyn I don't know your middle name Fray" she says back.

We start to laugh. We hug and start to laugh again.

"Come on. Why don't you, Jon, Luke, and I do something tonight." I say.

By now Jon came in.

**Clary's Pov**

"Come on. Why don't you,Jon, Luke, and I do something tonight." My mom suggested.

"Can we watch movies?!" I half ask and yell.

"No, last time you and your dad started having a fight on which to watch first." My mom says

"Well you should watch the first Marvels first" I say aloud.

"Can we play games then?" Clary asks.

"No way in hell, am I playing games!" Jon yells

"Too late you're playing." My mom states

"We will start after dinner. Now do something with your friends!" My mom says dramatically.

My mom leaves the room while closing the door behind her.

"You ok?" Jon asks.

"Ya, I'm fine" I tell him.

We leave the room. Izzy quickly stands up from the ground and walks behind us, as we head towards the basement. We stop at the living room. Dammit I forgot about someone...Jace…..

I am so sorry for not updating I had camp and this weekend was my moms birthday and I just didnt have the time to post them. I had written I think 3 chapters, but didn't post them till now! Please keep on reviewing! ~Jacque


	18. The full truth

**Jace's Pov**

I hear people coming down the stairs. Clary and Jon are in the living room with Ixzy trailing behind them.

"Clary, please listen to me. Please." I say

"I think it was best if you left" Jon says back with no expression.

"But" I whisper

"Leave. Please Jace. I'll text you or something. Please just leave." Clary says.

She looks into my eyes. Damnit. I always cave under her eyes.

"Fine" I say while walking towards the door.

I open the door and leave the house along with my crying girlfriend. _I can't believe that I caused, my own girlfriend, to cry._ I get into my car and drive back to my house. I got to the door when Max calls me.

(On the phone, **Jace bold** & max underlined)

**Hello?**

Jace when are you and clary gonna visit me? I'm home now. And I'm bored!

**Well I'm coming into the house, but Clary is at home**

Why isn't she with you?

I could imagine his puppy dog eyes

**Because she wanted to visit her family**

Promise she'll visit soon?

**Sure. I have to go. Bye Max**

Bye Jace!

(Jace's Pov still)

I go inside and head straight to my room. I lay on top of my bed and start to text people.

**Clary bold** _Jace Italic_ Jace's thoughts reg

_Clary please answer me. I need you_

**What do you want Jace**

_You. I can't love without you. Please just let me explain about Jess. Please._

**Fine, but later we are watching movies. **

_We?_

**Jon, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec and I.**

Oh my god.. I wish I was with her. I want to have my arms around her, and laugh when she laughs, protect her from the scary movie, or just be there for her to fall asleep on.

_Bye clary_

There was no response. I wait looking at phone for 30 mins. Before I get up and let my feet guide me towards Max's room. I used to go there when I needed advice or need someone to talk to.

"Max? Buddy? You up?" I ask through the door

"Jace! Jace! Come in!" Max yells through the door.

I walk in and Max is holding a comic book up to his nose.

"I don't think that's gonna work." I say to him

"No it won't" someone says behind me. I can't believe it was...Clary...

**Clary's Pov**

Jace keeps on texting me.

_Bye Clary_

I didn't know what to do. But I knew I had to find him and talk to him.

"Guys I need to go and get something."

"Oh I can get it. Where is it?" Maia asks.

"Um I have to buy it at the store. I can do it thanks though." I respond.

I start to get up and Izzy looks at my with a smirk. I hide my expression and put on my confused face.

"Geez Clary are you constipated?" Jon asks. Everyone starts to laugh.

I then realize that everyone was watching me and that when I was younger my confused face, looked like I was constipated. Oops….

I walk away as they laugh. I open the door and get to my car. I take 10 minutes to get to Izzy's house. I pull up the driveway. I turn off the engine and take a minute to breath. I open my car door and head to the front door. I notice that it is unlock and open it and walk in. I remembered the night that I went on the date with Jace. I walk upstairs and notice Jace's back walk into Max's room. I silently get to the door and wait till I hear anything.

"I don't think that's gonna work." I hear Jace say. I look and see that Max has a comic book right to the tip of his nose.

"No it won't" I say.

Jace, immediately turns toward me.

"Clary. What are you doing here?" Jace asks

"Clary. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY" Max yells in the background.

"You said you wanted to talk, so I came." I say while hiding all my expressions of hurt, betrayal, and anger. I had to admit to myself, that I thought I was this tough as girl, but really underneath that cover, I was a fragile girl that was gonna break. Jace walked towards me and pulled me along. He takes me up the stairs and into the music room.

"Clary I want to tell you the truth. About everything. Not just about Jessica." Jace starts

I nod to tell him to start.

"Well I was adopted when I was 10. I was coming home from school and no one was home. Police came to my house and took me in, until the Lightwoods came for me. My parents were murdered at work. I never found out why or who did it. The Lightwoods took me in because I was there godson. I love Robert and Maryse just like my own parents. For years, girls always liked me. I was a womanizer. Most of the girls were Izzy's best friends. After I used them, Izzy wouldn't hang out with them anymore. After a while Maryse thought that Izzy wasn't making friends till you and Simon came along. Anyway back to me. Jess and I were never dating. I was never able to have a lasting relationship. I only dated people for 2 days then dumped them. Jess I was with a couple times. She started cheating on me so I dumped her. I went back to her and then you came along. You were so beautiful. When I asked you out I forgot about Jess. One day she came to me and told me I had to choose over you or her. I chose you. I would never, EVER, break up with you." Jace finishes. By then I'm crying. Tears are coming down like a waterfall. Jace puts his thumb under my eyes and tries to wipe up my tears.

"Damn Clary stop crying. I can't wipe it all!" Jace exclaims.

I start to laugh along with Jace.

"I think the movie isn't finished at my house." I say to Jace.

"Nah. I want to do something with Max. I feel bad for the kid. Izzy is with Simone"

"Simon" I correct him

"Alec is with Magnus and I guess I'm usually with you." Jace says with a shrug.

"Well I know this one place he will love!" I say while rubbing my hands.

"You scare me sometimes" Jace says

"Good, because I can beat your ass in a second." I inform him.

Oh I am making everyone in their senior year it's easier!

I am so sorry for not updating in a while! And I am so happy with the reviews! Except for the fact that people are dying! I love this fan fic and have another idea for another so once I'm done I have another in the process! I think I'm gonna have this stop at graduation. Which is in a couple months sooooo... Ya ~Jacque


	19. The Real Story

**Jon's Pov**

Once Clary left we started to watch the movie. An hour later, Clary was still not back from the store.

"I wonder what's taking Clary so long" I say out loud.

"Ya. What's taking her so long?" Simon asks

"Boys are so oblivious." Maia says

"Hey!" Jordan says

"She isn't at the store Genious!" Izzy says with sarcasm.

"Then where... Oh" it then hits me... She went to talk to Jace.

"Well what should we do?" I say

"Nothing let her take care of it" Alec replies.

We all shrug.

"What movie next?" I ask.

"Mean girls?" Izzy asks

"No" we all yell

"Scary movie2?" Jordan suggest

"No, how about 5?" Magnus says

"Ashely Tisdale is a horrible actor(my opinion)" Maia says

"How about scary movie 4?" Alec asks.

"Ok with me" I say

Everyone agrees. Alec puts in the movie as we all sit back and wait for the movie to start.

**Clary's Pov**

Jace goes to get Max as I start to get ready.

Jace and Max come back fully dressed and ready to go.

"Where are we going?" Jace asks.

I swear he sounded like a 8 yr old.

"You'll see! Do you have money?" I ask

"Ya why?" Jace says

I walk awayaying anything.

I hear footsteps behind me as I open the door. I walk into the driveway and stop.

"Oh who's car are we gonna take?" I ask

"We can take mine!" Max says

"Max how old are you?" I ask him

"9" he responds

"Why do you have a car?"

" So when I'm older I have one!" Max says with enthusiasm.

"Dibs on driving!" I yell.

We run to the car and notice that it's a jeep like Isabelle's but it's green. I hop into the drivers side. Jace sits in the passenger and Max sits in the back seat.

"Buckle up!" I say

I start the engine and start to drive away from their house. I head toward the best, ultimate, enormous, comic book store. When I was little I dreamed about going there.

"So Max I have a few questions for you!" I say to Max

Max nods for me to continue.

"Well I first want to know if you like comics? I know the answer, but on a scale of 1-10 how much so you like them?" I ask

"Like? I love them on a scale I would be a 1,000" Max says.

"Ok, next question. Do you know the old newspaper factory" I start

"That turned into a comic book store? Yessss I know that place! No one will take me there! Are we going there?" Max says with excitement.

"No it has nothing to do with it. I was just asking" I say

Max smile turns into a frown.

We pull into the comic book store parking lot. "Liar! We are at the comic book store!" Max says

He rushes out of the car and into the store

"Hey Clary?" Jace says

"Yes Jace?" I respond

"Thank you. For everything." He says

"Your welcome Jace" I say with a smile.

Jace puts his arms around me and we walk in.

I walk to the X-men comics and start to pick out ones I don't have.

"What are you doing?" Jace asks

"Well I mean if we're here, might as well buy some comics." I say

Jace starts to laugh.

"Well I'm buying!" Jace says while stealing the comic books from my hands.

"Jace! Give them back!" I yell.

Max comes over and start to jump.

"Thank you so much for taking me here! Which ones do I buy? I only have enough for 2 but I need 3!" Max says

"Hey Max, you buy what you can and I will pay for the rest seeing as Jace is paying for mine" I reply.

Max jumps up and down and hugs me really tight.

"Ow Max... Can't breath!" I whisper the last part.

"Oh sorry Clary!" Max says

Max rushes over to the cashier and starts to pay. Jace puts his arms around me and pits his head on my shoulder.

"You make him happy. I worry, but I can see his eyes that you are making him happy" Jace says

I turn around and look into Jace's eyes. Jace's face slowly inches toward mine. I lean in...

"CLARY!" Max yells.

I pull back and notice that I need to go and pay for his other comic book. I walk over and pay the cashier the $20 I owe her.

I give Max his comic books. I look over and notice that Jace is behind me waiting to buy my comic books. I move over so Jace can pay for my new comic books.

"Thank you Jace!" I exclaim.

"Well it's better then spending my money on make-up like Izzy does" Jace says back

I laugh on that comment.

I start to make puppy eyes as if he hurt my feelings.

"Stop!" He laughs

"You aren't a dog!" He says while laughing.

I start to sniff him like a dog. I stop when he starts to make the "tickle monster" hands.

"No Jace stop! Now!" I yell

Before Jace can tickle me, Max comes over to us bouncing on his feet.

"Max what do you want now?" Jace asks

"Nothing" Max says

"Max. You are bouncing on your feet! You only do that when you want something!" Jace exclaims.

"Well I was wondering, can we get ice cream?" Max asks

"Sorry Max." I look at my phone to check what time it is. 6:30. I have a half an hour until family game night!

"I have to go home now. I will do the ice cream after school tomorrow!" I say.

"Promise?" Max asks

"Promise." I say

Jace puts his arm around my shoulder as we leave the comic book store and head for the car.

We get to the car. And I rush to the drivers side so Jace can't drive. I look in the Murrow and notice Jace and Max running for the passenger seat. Jace makes it there first.

"Sorry bud. Besides, my girlfriend my seat!" I hear Jace say.

"Ok." I hear Max.

I could imagine his puppy dog eyes.

"Uhhhh fine" Jace says

Max opens the passenger door and sits in the seat. Jace sits in the back with a frown.

"What's wrong? Jacey didn't get his way?" I ask with a smirk

"No! I was being kind by letting my brother get the passenger seat instead of me." Jace says.

I put my seatbelt on and check to make sure everyone's seatbelt is on also.

I start to the car and head toward la casa de Lightwood.

Hey guys that was a really long chapter and took me a couple days to finish. This week I don't have camp, so I will update more often! Please keep on commenting! It makes me happy to see more reviews!

~Jacque


	20. Family Game Night

**Clary's Pov**

I pull up in the Lighwood's driveway. I un-buckle my seat belt and get out. I give the keys to Jace.

"Bye Max!" I say

"Thank you so, so, so, so.." Max starts

"Today Max!" Jace complains

"Much!" Max says ignoring Jace.

Max runs to hug me. Max runs into the house to read his new comics.

"Do I get a hug?" Jace asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course!" I say

Jace comes closer to me and hugs me. I lean in close to tease him. He leans in closer and our lips are just about to touch before I duck and run to my bike. I put my bags on the handle and wait till Jace realizes I left. I turn on my bike and watch as Jace opens his eyes and looks around. He hears my bike and runs toward me.

"You are very sneaky!" Jace tells me.

We both laugh.

"I gotta go! Love you!" I say as I leave.

"Love you too." Jace yells over my engine.

I leave the driveway and head towards my house. I finally get to my house and it's 7:50. Izzy and Simon are leaving the house behind Magnus and Alec. I walk over to them.

"Did you get what you needed?" Izzy says with a wink.

"I think so" I say

"Well?" Magnus says

"Cut the crap guys. Clary we know you went to Jace" Maia says from the doorway.

"Um... He told me what really happened, I forgave him. Took Max to the comic book store and then came home." I say

"Well I guess we will leave you guys to your family game night then!" Izzy says while glancing at her phone.

I had my suspicions, but thought against them. I walked inside and walked to our game closet. I pulled out monopoly, clue, uno, Apples to Apples, and other games, that I never knew we had. I walked back to the living room and sat on the ground. Maia and Jordan start to sneak out of the house.

"Where are you going?" I ask

They both jump.

"Geez Clary didn't have to give us a heart attack." Jordan says

"Where are you going?" I ask again

"Izzy texted us saying she needed us." Maia said.

"Oh OK" I say.

Again I had suspicions, but thought nothing of it. I started to get the games ready while Maia and Jordan left. Jon came down stairs and sat down next to me.

"Mom and Luke said they would be late" Jon informs me

I stay quiet until Luke and my mom walk through the door. I notice they have a few things in their hands that they try to hide.

"What are you hiding?" I ask

"We aren't hiding anything" my mom and Luke say at the same time

"Yes you are! It's behind your back!" I yell I run to get it but they throw it to Jon who runs up the stairs to my parents room. He goes into their room and locks the door.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN (He didn't change his name yet) LET ME IN!" I yell

"NO it's for tomorrow!" He yells through the door

I think in my head. I got nothing.

"What's tomorrow?" I ask in confusion.

"Did you really forget?" Jon asks me

I nod with a confused face.

"It is my baby's sisters birthday!" Jon yells.

Jon is a year older than me, but we were put into kindergarten at the same time, so we are in the same grade.

"Great. More attention" I say sarcastically.

"Wellf forget tomorrow then. Let's play our games then!" Jon yells. Jon unlocks the door and drags me downstairs, so I can't get the surprise items hiding in my parents bedroom.

We all sit down at the table and start to play.

**2 hours, 5 games later**

**Jon's Pov**

We were playing apples to apples. Clary was in second place. Mom was in third, Luke was in last. I was in FIRST.

"You guys are going down!" I say.

"Yeah right!" Clary says

Mom and Luke start to laugh.

_I remember this one time when me and Clary were home alone and we decided to play a game. We played this game that Clary loved called Hullabaloo (Real game, Don't know how to spell it). We played it all the time and somehow Clary always won._

Ever since, Clary and I never went easy on each other at playing games. Luke looked over and noticed the time.

"That's it. Time for bed. It's almost midnight" Luke says

"Not fair I almost won!" Clary yells

"Too bad I won!" I say.

Clary and I bicker at each other until we reach our bedrooms and go in them. I change into only boxers and socks. I lay in bed wait for sleep to take me away.

**Clary's Pov**

I wake up to Jon bouncing on my bed.

"Jon leave before I punch you!" I tell him

"Nope" Jon says popping the 'p'.

"Hohhot" I say into my pillow

"Get out of bed! We have school and then we are going out for dinner with some people!" Jon shouts while bouncing on my bed even more.

I push him off and tell him to leave so I can get dressed. Jon rushes out of the room and closes the door behind him. I walk over to my closet and pick out my black ripped shorts and a green blouse that matches my eyes. I try to tame my hair, but fail. I tie my hair into a messy bun. I sit at my vanity and try to do my make-up. I put on black mascara and eyeliner that makes my eyes pop, and a light green eyeshadow. I put on my black converse and grab my bag from my desk chair. I walk downstairs to be greeted by a plate full of food. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, waffle, and more was put on the plate. I grabbed another plate and put some pancakes and bacon on it. I ate the food and waited by the door for Jon.

"Jon hurry up!" I yell

The front door opens the Jon sticks his head in.

"I've been waiting out here for you for like 20 minutes." Jon states

"Oh My God Jon!" I wheeze

"Don't give my a heart attack!" I yell smacking Jon on his chest.

I walk to my bike and wait for Jon. Jon saunters over and gets on. I start the motorcycle and head towards school. I pull into the parking lot to see that my space is filled with a hot pink convertible that looks a little to familiar I park next to Izzy's red jeep angrily. I get off my bike and go towards the front doors.

"Happy birthday Clary!" Magnus and Izzy shout from the front doors. I look around and can't find Jace.

"Hey guys. Where's Jace?" I ask.

"You'll see"Izzy squeals.

I walk into the school and to my locker. There are a more than a dozen roses piled up in front of my locker. I pick up the first one. A note falls and I pick it up. It read:

_Happy Birthday Clary! I can't wait to see you! P.S. I hope you like your present!_

There was no name on the note. I didn't know if the roses where the gift or not, but I guessed the roses were from Jace.

"Hey who got the roses for you?" Asks a familiar voice.

I turn around and Jace is smiling at me.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" I tell Jace

"Nah. It was no big deal." Jace says

"So what are we doing for your birthday?" Jace asks

"Hmm... Jon said that Jon and I would go out for dinner with some other people. Which you will be one?" I ask

"Of course!" Jace says. We keep on walking till we get to class.

Heres another chapter! Hope you like it! Please review! ~ Jacque


	21. His second chance

**Clary's Pov**

I walk into first period and sit at my seat. I pull out my sketchbook and start to finish a family portrait I started over the weekend. I work on my mothers details and suddenly a note that looked very sparkly landed on my desk. I pick it up and inside is a happy birthday card.

_Happy Birthday Clare!_

_I know Jon told you that you had plans tonight,_

_But oh well you are coming to my house tonight!_

_Magnus and I are making a perfect birthday surprise there! _

_We will be at your house at 3:30!_

_~Izzy and Magnus_

I look over to Izzy and Magnus that are looking straight at me from a couple seats away. They smile at me. Izzy gives me a thumbs up and somehow Magnus throws something at me. I catch it. It's a tiny jewelry box. I open it and inside is a bright red necklace. The bright red jewel is the shape of a heart. The rest is just a silver chain. I mouth the words 'Thank You' to them. I put the jewelry box into the bag.

The rest of morning classes consist of me not paying attention and trying to avoid everyone. Finally it was lunch time. I head to my locker with Simon.

"I swear Max and I had a debate on which one is better the movies or the comic books" I tell Simon

"Well the movies are way better!" Simon says while laughing

"No! The comic books are way better!" I say

"What are we talking about?" Maia asks

"Which is better the X-men movies or comic books?" Simon informs Maia

"Comic books!" Maia and I both say

We both laugh and high five each other. I open my locker and take out my lunch. Maia, Simon, and I walk to the cafeteria. We head to our table. Maia stops short.

"Clary you don't want to go over there" Maia says.

Maia steps in my way so I can't see our table.

"Why not?" I ask trying to go around Maia.

Maia steps in front of me and tries to steer me away.

I was able to go around her so I went. I looked at our table and I see that Jace is by himself except there is some blonde bimbo on my boyfriends lap, sucking his face. I feel the tears threatening to spill. I go over there and tap my boyfriends shoulder.

"Love me huh?" I say

Jace and the girl break apart.

"Do you mind?" The blonde bimbo says

"Ya I do. I have a problem; You see that is my boyfriend, and you were just kissing him. I don't like problems. I hate problems that have to do with people." I say

"Do you know how I deal with problems?" I ask

"No." The girl says

"Hah. I'll show you." I say

I punch the girl right in the face. I hear a crack right as my fist hits her nose. Feeling satisfied I walk away with Maia and Simon following me. I walk outside and head towards my bike.

"Clary don't leave." Simon says

"Don't Si, I need to cool off. Tell everyone I didn't feel good or tell them the truth. I really don't care anymore." I say

I feel the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Clary wait!" Jace yells as he comes out the doors.

"I have to go. Bye guys" I say wiping the tears away from my face.

I ride my bike out of the parking lot and on to the rode. I drive to somewhere I wouldn't of guessed. I drove to Java Jones, a coffee shop that I heard about from Simon. His friend Eric does poetry here. I go inside and order a black coffee. I grab it and sit a table. I listen as a younger boy, maybe 19, recites poetry. I had to be honest, it stunk Like really bad. I laugh in my head and watch as he comes off the stage and comes toward me.

"Hi I'm Eric. And you are?" He says

"Oh so your Eric." I say

"We already covered that." Eric says with a smile.

We both laugh.

"I'm Clary." I tell him

"Oh so your Clary" He mimics

"We already covered that." I say with a smirk

We laugh.

"My friend Simon always talks about you." I tell Eric

"Oh you mean Lewis? Ya I know him." Eric says

"Why aren't you in school?" Eric asks

"Uhh it's a long story." I tell him as I take a sip of my coffee.

"I have time, but before you tell me it, I have a question." Eric says

I nod to tell him to continue.

"Why are you drinking black coffee?" Eric says with a small laugh

"Because it's the same color as my soul." I say

"Anyway,I'm not in school because my boyfriend was in the cafeteria waiting for me and I walked in and a blonde bimbo was sucking on his face. I punched the girl in the face, which I am sure I broke her nose, then came here." I tell him

"Did you give your stupid boyfriend a chance to explain himself?" Eric said

"No. This was his second chance. His first consisted of his ex to tell me he was supposed to dump me, she called me a bitch, and was dating my brother. I told Jace that if he messed up he would see what would happen." I tell with a sigh

"Oh." Is all Eric said

"Well I guess I should start heading back to school." I say

"Um OK. Maybe we could hang out or something." Eric suggest

"Sure. I would like that." I say

Eric and I hug and I walk out of Java Jones. I get onto my bike and head back to school. I drive to school. I turn off my bike and take a huge breath. _I don't think I can handle this._ I tell myself. I get off my bike and head into the school. It was 5th period. I could make 6th if I ran to it. I quickly walked to my locker and grabbed my last period stuff. (Last period I decided is Spanish, because I forgot what the schedule was). I grab my stuff and head towards Spanish class...which I have with Jace...Great.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love them.

Please keep on reviewing. I kinda forgot to put in cheerleading, but next chapter I will. And I don't know why, but I think I like Eric more in this fan fic than in the book or movie. :) ~ Jacque


	22. What really happened

**Jace's Pov**

After classes I go to my locker and grab, one of many, Clary's brithday present. It's a necklace that says '_My Angel'. _I put it into a new sketchbook, wrapped and all, and put it into a bag. I grab my lunch also, and head for the cafateria. I sit at our table and notice no one is here yet. I feel someone cover my eyes.

"Guess who it is!" a voice says

"Um... Is it my very adorible girlfriend?" I say enthusiastically.

Instead of answering they kiss me. They drop their hands from my eyes. I notice that it's not Clary. It was a blonde, dumb-ass, girl, _I shall call her a bimbo _I decide. I try to push her off, but she won't budge. Next thing I know I feel a finger poking my shoulder.

_Please don't be Clary._

_Please don't be Clary._

I tell my self. I get the girl off of me and see that the finger that poked me, belonged to Clary. I could see that she was pushing her tears down.

"Love me huh?" Clary says

"Do you mind?" The blonde bimbo says

"Ya I do. I have a problem; You see that is my boyfriend, and you were just kissing him. I don't like problems. I hate problems that have to do with people. Do you know how I deal with problems?" Clary asks her.

The blonde bimbo shakes her head no.

Clary punches the bimbo in the face. Clary walks away looking satisfied.

"Can you believe her?" The bimbo says to me

"Now where were we?" The bimbo says getting closer to me.

I get up and walk away.

"Why are you leaving?" The girl shouts

"I don't date strippers" I shout for the whole cafeteria to hear.

I run outside. Maia, Simon, and Clary are near Clary's motorcycle. Clary gets on and I see her reach for the keys.

"Clary!" I yell

Clary says something to Maia and Simon then rides away. I reach Maia and Simon.

"What the hell!" Simon says

"I told you that if you mess with her you have me to deal with!" Maia says

"Look, let me tell you what happened!" I say

"Fine, make it quick" Maia says with disgust.

"Hey guys. Where's Clary?" Izzy says with Magnus, Alec, Jon, and Jordan following behind her.

"Well she left after Jace kissed another girl."Simon says after putting his arm around Isabelle.

"WHAT?" Izzy and Magnus say

"On her birthday!" Jon yells.

"Look, let me explain. Please." I plead

"You better have a good excuse or the last thing you explain is why you can't babies anymore!" Maia threatens

"It started when I sat at our table alone." I start

**(Time skip. After Jace explains)**

"Look Jace, I know Clary better than anyone. She is stubborn and won't listen not after what just happened. The best way for you to explain what happened is to out smart her." Jon says

After a couple minutes of thinking we all looked up.

"I have an idea." We all say

"You know what. Jon's idea he should go first." Jordan says

"We trick Clary by..."

I'm so evil! Sorry, but honestly I don't have an idea yet so, leave me a comment on what they should do.

**Clary's Pov** (I never said I was done writing the chapter!)

I get to spanish before anyone else. I sit in the back desk, closes to the window. I look out and theres a beautiful rabbit sitting by a tree. I quickly take out my sketchbook and start to draw the rabbit. I keep drawing. My hands move quickly across the page. The bell rings. _I guess Jon was right when he says I lose my self when I draw_. I tell myself with a shrug. I walk out of the classroom and head to my locker.

"I'm surprised she came back." Somebody says.

I turn around to see Seelie Queen. The 'Slut' of the school.

"Sweetie, did we forget our birth control?" I ask

I hear sniggers around the hall.

""Did we forget to stuff our bra?" Seelie says in the same exact tone as me.

I tell Seelie to come closer, which she does, not knowing whats gonna happen.

"DID ANYONE TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE A STRIPPER?" I yell into her ear.

Everyone laughs. Seelie turns around and walks away covering her ear with her hand. A smirk covers my face as I walk to my locker I open it to find a note flutter out.

_Hey birthday girl! We still on for tonight? ~Izzy_

I put my stuff away and tuck the note safely into my bag. I walk out of the school to feel a pair of eyes on me. I turn around and see that Jace was watching me. I feel myself crumble on the inside. I turn around and head for my bike.

"Clary wait up!" Izzy yells.

"We are still on for tonight as long as Jace isn't there." I say before Izzy can ask.

"Done he said he had something to do tonight." Izzy informs me.

I get onto my bike.

"So you'll be over by?" I ask

"3:30." Izzy says

" OK." I say

Izzy walks away. I notice a tiny bag attached to my handle bars. I take it off the handle bars.

_Should I open it? No I should wait till I get home._ I think.

I put the bag into my backpack and drive out of the living hell parking lot. I drive home. In the driveway is Alec's car, which I'm sure, Magnus was driven here in. I park my motorcycle in the garage. I go through the garage door hoping to scare anyone in the kitchen.

_When we Jon and I were little and came here to spend the weekends, we used to play hide and go seek. One time we were playing, I was hiding in the pantry in the kitchen. In the pantry was another door that no one paid notice too. Being my curious self, I opened the door to find myself in the garage. I never told anyone where it lead. Not even Jon. I said it lead to a random room in the house._

I open the door to the pantry and sneek inside. I peer into the kitchen. Magnus and Alec are making out and Jon is getting something from the fridge. I very quietly put my bag on the ground by my feet. I tiptoe a little so I have a clear view of everyone.

"SURPRISE!" I shout as I jump out into the open.

I swear, even my heart stopped.

"Oh my god Clary! Give us heart attacks why don't you!" Jon yells

"Geez. I just meant to scare you!" I say as I pick up my backpack.

Magnus and Alec start to laugh. Jon and I join in after a while.

I start to head to the stairs.

"Magnus are you coming?" I ask

"I'll wait down here for Izzy." Magnus says

"OK." I yell over my shoulder as I go up the stairs.

I reach my room and throw my backpack to my bed. The bag, that was on my bike, falls out of my bag.

I pick up the bag. I take the wrapped gifts out of the bag. I rip off the wrapping paper. There was a new sketchpad.

"Oh my god I love it!" I say outloud.

I notice a long jewelry box.

_Probably holding a necklace_. I tell myself

I take the top off. I was right, it was a necklace that said 'My Angel'.

_I wonder who this is from_. I ask myself

I look around for a card. No card shows up. My door opens and Izzy walks in.

"Oh you got that? I thought he still had it." Izzy says to Magnus

"It was on my bike...wait HE? As in Alec, Simon, or Jon?" I ask

"Um yes that gender, but no not them." Izzy says with a face that says she doesn't want to say who.

"I don't want to think about who gave it to me." I tell them.

"Totally understood" Magnus says

"Now time for you to get a makeover by us!" Magnus says while throwing glitter at me.

I spit the glower out of the mouth. I wipe my mouth with my hand.

"You can do what ever you want. Under one condition, No Glitter, feathers, and NO Sequins, Their itchy as hell." I say

"uhh fine." Izzy says dramaticly

Izzy whispers something into Magnus's ear. Magnus giggles. Izzy and Magnus clap their hands.

_Great..._

Ok now I'm done. I have to say, this story is now my life. I love it so much! I always want to keep on writing! I don't think I will post tomorrow. Sorry! ~Jacque


	23. The Pandemonium

Hey guys I loved how so many of you commented, so I decided to write a chapter.

Before I start I just have to say, a person, you know who you are, said that they thought their ideas where stupid. I have to say, I was bullied mentally and physically. Mentally, they said I was horrible and a mistake. They said I was a terrible writing and I know now that their words only mean that they don't know what real writing is. They don't know what a real mistake is, which in their case, is bullying me. I want everyone to know, Always believe in yourself. And honestly, I liked your idea, and now I'm gonna use it, (Well I kinda was confused so I'm using what I understood.) Also, I know that some of you don't like this story, but if you could please not write that on the reviews, it hurts when people don't read because of the bad reviews. Please comment if you read this.

Now the chapter:

**Clary's Pov**

Magnus makes me take a shower that only lasts 10 minutes. I get out of the shower. I'm greeted by Izzy wraps a towel around my body. Izzy drags me towards the vanity table. All I know is that I was told to close my eyes so I did. I feel all types of thinks touch my face. A long, long, long time later, I was told I could open my eyes. I could tell it was me, by my messy hair that was waiting to be done, but besides that I didn't know who I was looking at.

"Wow" I whisper

"YAY!" Magnus and Izzy start jumping up and down together, smiling at their creation.

They made a smoky eye but with purple, with black eyeliner and mascara. I eyes popped. They put as little blush as they could so it looked natural. What popped out the most was my lips. They were no longer pale, they were a light red. I loved it.

"Oh My GOD! Thank you so much!" I yell as I run to hug them.

Magnus stops me short.

"No ruining my masterpiece!" Magnus exclaims

Izzy and I laugh.

"Know for the dress" Izzy says

She looks through a duffel bag I never noticed she brought. She pulls out a purple sparkly dress.

"Izzy I said no sparkles!" I say

"No you said, and I quote, ' No Glitter, feathers, and NO Sequins'" Izzy quotes.

"Fine" I say

Izzy tells me to go to the bathroom so I can change. I get the dress on and for some reason I feel naked. I look in the mirror and know why. The dress only covers a little after my butt. I walk out of the bathroom. Izzy sat on my bed and Magnus was at the vanity doing his make-up.

"Oh I like it!" Magnus says

"I feel naked" I say

"Even better" Izzy squeals.

I ignore them and wait as Izzy and Magnus look for my shoes.

"How about these?" Izzy asks

"No they don't match her hair." Magnus replies

"Why are they all heels" I ask

"Because you need to be tall" Magnus says

"What about these?" Magnus questions

"Perfect" Izzy says

Magnus comes closer to me with the heels in his hands. The heels are 5 in. minimum. They are wedges which mean it MIGHT be easier to walk in. They are black and my toes are visible which Izzy paints with purple nail polish. I sit on my bed and wait for my nails to dry.

"Uhh finally you guys are done." I say

"Who said we were done?" Magnus says dramatically

"We still have to do your hair!" Izzy says excitedly.

I get pulled back to the vanity chair. I sit and watch as they try to deal with my hair.

"It's not gonna work she has thick hair!" Izzy exclaims

"Why not pin it up?" I suggest

"I have a brilliant idea!" Magnus says

Izzy and I nod for him to continue

"Why not pin her hair up?!" He says

"I said.." I get interrupted by Izzy who says it's a good idea,

Izzy goes to pick up a pin but stops when she notices the Angel necklace. Izzy picks up a pin and the necklace. She hands Magnus the pin as Izzy holds the necklace. When Magnus is done with my hair,, and when my nails are dry, I stand.

"Wait one more thing!" Izzy says

She puts the Angel necklace around my neck. For some reason the necklace gave me warmth and I felt a sudden wave of protection surrounds me.

"Thank you! Both of you did an amazing job!" I tell them.

"OK. Let's go see who's here and who needs to be called!" Izzy says

Before I walk out of the room I grab a bag big enough to fit my sneakers. We walk down stairs and I see Maia, Jordan, Alec, Jon, Simon.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"The pandemonium!" Izzy exclaims like she has said it a million times

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I shout

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, and Yes!" Magnus says

Before I can protest Izzy drags me out the door and tells me to start walking.

The Pandemonium was a club, maybe, 2 or 3 blocks away from my house. We get there and are let in immediately by the bouncer. Izzy drags Simon off to dance along with Magnus and Alec, Maia and Jordan go to find a corner to make out

Jon finds a girl to dance with and I head to bar for something to drink. The bar tender gets me a water.

"Thanks." I say

I take a sip, but the bar tender keeps on looking at me.

"You look really familiar" The bar tender says

"Whats your name oh mysterious one?" I ask with a smirk.

"Bat." The bar tender says

"Like Bat Smith that lives in L.A.?" I ask

Bat Smith was a senior at my high school. He flirted with everyone in our school. I was a good friend of his. I helped him get girlfriend, whom he got rid of the next day.

"The very one. Wait a second, red hair, green eyes. Is this the famous Clary Fray?" Bat asks

"Why yes, yes it is! Bat I can't believe you are here. You know Maia and Jordan are here right?" I ask him.

"They're still together?" Bat asks

"Yep and we are a great team, Maia says out of no where.

"Give us heart attacks why don't you!" Bat says

Dena vu. Jon said the same thing.

"Guys we are leaving it's boring here, the musics lame and we can't drink!" Izzy exclaims.

"I say we go out to eat." Jon says

"I agree, let's go." I say getting off the bar stool

"Bye Bat. I'll see you around" I yell over my shoulder.

Maia and Jordan say they will be at home and walk towards our house. The rest of us leave and head to a restaurant near by. We go inside and get a booth. Magnus, Alec, Simon, sit on one side of the booth, Izzy and Jon slide into the booth and I slide in for the open part of the booth.

Our waitress comes with menus and takes our drinks.

"Oreo milkshake please." I order.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Izzy and Jon give each other a look. The waitress leaves us to look through the menu.

All of a sudden I feel someone looking at me. I turn my head towards the door and see no one. I shrug and tell myself I'm going crazy.

Simon and I start talking about comic books when I feel someone looking at me. I notice someone wearing a goody The goody looked oddly familiar _It is New York. I might of seen him on the streets._ I focus back on Simon till I feel someone tap my shoulder. I look at the hand. I follow the arm down to the owner of it. Before I can tell myself, Jace kisses me. I start to react by kissing him back. Until I remember what happened. I push against his chest.

"Look Clary, she covered my eyes I couldn't see who it was." Jace starts

"And you kiss her anyway? How is this supposed to make me feel any better?" I retort

"She said it was you. I believed her! Look Clary, her kiss meant nothing. If anything, her kiss was like kissing a fish, gross and slimy!" Jace says

"Clare, I think you should believe him. Remember that party in L.A. that we went too? You know the one where..." Jon says

"Stop, Jon I remember, what about the slut?" I say

"Well, the 'slut' you refer to is Seelie Queens cousin. Remember how, at the party, you wanted to go home, because someone spilled something on you?" Jon questions

"Oh ya. Wait, it was a girl who spilled it. She was blonde, had a fake tan, wearing the slutty-est clothes, and wore to much make-up! Just like the blonde bimbo! Shit. She is Seelie's cousin! Dammit! Jace I am so sorry! Please..." I was gonna say forgive me, but Jace crashed his lips onto mine. I reacted by snaking my arms up to touch his hair. His hands went to my hips to bring me closer.

"Ewwww! Jon this wasn't in the plan!" Izzy exclaims

"Plan?!" I say

"Yeah well, leaving the club was really just to get you and Jace together. If it wasn't for the plan I would be dancing with Simon!" Izzy says

"More like grinding." Alec mumbles a little to loud.

We all laugh.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I ask Jace

"Well, let's see, you forgave me, your wearing the necklace that I got you for your birthday, you've made me the happiest boyfriend in the world, so yes you are forgiven!" Jace says

"Now can we all sit down and eat?" Jon asks dramatically

"Wait. Who was the guy in the goody?" I ask

"Me!" someone exclaims from behind me.

"I turn around to find Max. He has a sweatshirt on, the same one I saw.

"But how are you so tall?" I ask

He shows me that he is wearing high heels.

"These are uncomfortable Izzy can I change out of them?" Max asks

"Sure, where are Max's sneakers Jace?" Izzy asks

"What are you taking about, didn't you have them?" Jace asks

"No." Izzy says

"Sorry Max no one has shoes for you and you don't fit our shoes."

"What size are you?" I ask

"A size 7 in men" Max says proudly

"Which is a 5 in women. Just my shoe sizes!" I say

"I grab the bag I had with me and pull out my converse.

"Here you go!" I give my shoes to Max

"Oh Thank you so much!" Max says

"Since when did you bring those?" Magnus questions

"When you guys decided to walk to pandemonium. I wasn't gonna walk in heels!" I exclaim.

We all get our food and finish. We all head back to my house. Except Izzy, Simon, and Max.

"You guys can stay here if you want. Iz and Si are coming over after they drop off Max." Jon invites

Everyone agrees.

"I'm gonna go and find Maia and Jordan." I say

After I say that I hear my phone go off. I got a text from Maia.

_Maia is in Italics _Clary is Reg

_Hey Clare, Jordan and I are actually at a hotel. Don't wait up for us ;)_

OK. TTYL.

"She's with Jordan somewhere that isn't here. So let's do something fun!" I say

"How about..."

I'm Evil. I know. But I have a really good idea! Next chapter please read the chapter name. If it sounds stupid then don't read it. The only thing you will miss is them playing a game. Until Next time! ~Jacque


	24. Truth or Dare again

So Last chapter I said you didn't need to read this. I only said that because they play truth or dare in the beginning. So Ya! Oh and again on the reviews. If you think this fan fic is going to fast or it isn't then LEAVE. I honestly don't care if you read it. I love to write so I write.

**Jon's Pov**

"How about... Hide and go seek?" Simon suggests as he opens the door.

"How did you know we were playing games?" Clary asks

"Alec told us." Simon states as Izzy walks through the door.

"We aren't 5!" Jace defends

"How about truth or dare?" Magnus asks

"I mean, I'll play if everyone else does." Alec says

Once everyone agrees, we all head down stairs to the game room/basement.

I pull out the bean bag chairs and set them down. There was only 3 bean bag chairs so the other 4 had to sit on the ground or on the couch. I grab a chair and so does Simon and Izzy. Jace and Clary share a couch, which Clary takes up, by lying down and putting her feet on Jace's lap. Magnus and Alec do the same, but Alec is in Clary's position, and Alec's head is on Magnus's lap.

"So who wants to ask first? And remember if you don't do a dare, or you don't answer a truth you have to take one piece of clothing off." I say

"I do! I do!" Izzy shouts

"Go Iz." Magnus says

"Clary truth or dare." Izzy asks

Knowing Clary she will pick truth so she doesn't have to do something stupid.

"Dare." Clary says

"Surprised me. I thought you would pick truth." I state

Clary gives me a glare.

"What is my dare?" Clary asks

"I dare you to order pizza then, when the pizza delivery guy comes, you kiss him!" Izzy says

"OK." Clary gets up and takes out her phone and very slowly types in the number. Finally she puts it on speaker.

"Hi Welcome to Boss Pizza!" Says a overly excited women

"Hi I would like a pizza delivered to my house." Clary says into the phone

"What type of pizza?" the women asked

"Meat lovers" Clary replies

The women asked the address and Clary told the women.

"OK it will be there shortly." The women says

"Wait. I have one more thing." Clary yells into the phone

"Yes?" The women questions

"If you have a delivery man in his late teens, please send him. The older men and women scare me." Clary says.

"That's all thank you!" Clary says as she hangs up.

"Well let's keep on playing till the food comes! Simon truth or dare?" Clary asks with a mischievous look.

"Truth" Simon says

"Have you and Isabelle have sex yet?" Clary asks

"No." Simon says after looking at Isabelle.

_Ding Dong_

"Go do it Clary!" Simon says we all follow Clary as she walks up the stairs to the door.

She opens the door to find Sebastian

"Wait you work Boss Pizza?" Izzy asks

"Do I still have to do it?" Clary asks

"No, but I have another dare that you can do!" Izzy says. She whispers something to Clary. Clary nods and hands the Pizza to me. I hold the pizza as I watch Clary hand $20 to Sebastian Then out of no where Clary punches Sebastian in the face then slams the door on him.

"Oh My God!" I wheeze out between laughs. We all went downstairs again.

"So who's turn is it?" Clary asks with a piece of pizza in her hands

"I have to ask someone" Simon says

Simon looks all around the circle then stops at Jace.

**Jace's Pov**

Oh No! He stopped at me.

"Jace, truth or dare?" Simon asks me

So I look cool, I say dare.

"I dare you to let Clary, Izzy, and Magnus do a full make-over" Simon says with a grin

"Can we do clothes?" Magnus asks

"Whatever you want!" Simon says

"Jon, can we borrow your clothes?" Clary asks

Jon nods so his pizza doesn't fall out of his mouth. I get dragged up the stairs and into Clary's room.

"Magnus let's go find him some clothes!" Izzy exclaims

Magnus and Izzy leave the room. It's just me and Clary.

"So..." Clary says

"Come here" I say to her.

Clary comes closer and I reach out. I grab her waist and pull her towards me. When I'm sitting on the bed we were almost the same height. I leaned in and put my lips on hers. What made it worse was Izzy and Magnus coming back at the most terrible timing ever.

"Excuse me, Clary, you may leave, we don't need your presence any longer!" Izzy says

Clary shrugs at me and leaves the room.

**Clary's Pov**

Izzy tells me to leave so I did. I got a drink and started to go to the basement while grabbing a blanket because it was getting cold. I walk down the stairs to find Simon, Alec, and Jon stare at me like I held the most important news ever.

"What? They told me to leave, so I did" I say.

I sit down on the couch and lay down with the blanket covering me. I remember telling Jon and Si to wake me when Jace comes down. I slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep or so I thought. Throughout the dream I was reliving the old days which included Valentine. Just thinking about him makes me shiver. I wake up to find myself in my room. I try to move but am stuck by something heavy around my waist. I look down to see an arm. I turn to find Jace sleeping next to me. I itch for my sketchbook so I could draw Jace. I notice the new sketchbook on the floor just by my foot and a pencil on my nightstand. I am able to grab the sketchbook and the pencil and sit up a bit. I start to draw. I drew his head down to his waist. I could get everything but his mouth right. I kept on erasing and redrawing. Finally, I gave up on drawing Jace and end up just watching him sleep. I didn't want to seem like a creep, but I couldn't stop staring.

"Enjoy what you see?" Jace asks with his eyes close.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I say as I kiss his forehead.

"What happened last night? OH MY GOD I missed you in the make-over!" I exclaim.

"I know, you fell asleep. Rat face and your brother tried to wake you up but you wouldn't do anything so we all called it a night." Jace explains

"Did you take a picture of your make-over?" I ask

"Izzy did. It's on her phone." Jace tells me

I try to get out of bed.

"Where do you think your going?" Jace asks

"To go and see the picture." I exclaim

"Oh no you don't! You aren't leaving me! Besides you'll never get Izzy awake." Jace says with a smirk

I take his word of not bothering Izzy and sit back in the bed. Jace and I just lay with each other. Until I fall peacefully back into my dream world.

I'm sorry that it is short. I am like really tired and I wanted to post this chapter. And I'm sorry but I'm not doing Jace's Pov during the make-over. K BI! ~Jacque


	25. I love you part1(Part2 is in 2 chapters!

**Clary's Pov**

I feel myself moving around and thrashing and someone trying to get me to calm down.

"Clary sweetie, please calm down." I could here someone say

"Don't touch me! Jon! Jon!" I scream.

I feel another pair of arms on me.

"Jon is home!" I hear my fa.. Valentine says

I wake up. Jon and Jace are stuggling to keep me down.

"Clary, are you OK? Do you need anything?" Jace questions

"She probably needs water." Jon suggest

Jace nods and runs out of the room.

"Clary, I need you to tell me what you were dreaming about." Jon says in a calming voice

"It was the day, Valentine got arrested." I say

Jon climbs onto my bed and holds me like a baby. I feel Jon rock us on his lap. Jace comes with the water and hands it to me. I drink some water and hand it back to Jace who puts it on the night stand.

"Clary, you should've told us what was happening. We would of called the police earlier." Jon says

"It's all my fault! I should have told you!" I say as I cry

"No Clary. No don't think that." Jon says trying to confert me.

"Jon can I try?" Jace asks

I see Jon nod and get off the bed. Jon walks out of the room and closes to door behind him. Jace sits down next to me and pats his lap. I crawl towards him. I stop short.

_Should I? I mean we have escalated very quickly. One day he asks me out, that night he is my boyfriend. Last night he slept in my bed, and now I might tell him about my past._ I thought

"What's wrong?" Jace asks

"How can I trust you with what I'm about to tell you? I mean after anything, how can I trust you with this information?" I say

"Because Clary, I love you."

**Jace's Pov**

"Because Clary, I love you." There I finally said it.

"It's been killing me to tell you that. Clary I am in love with you." (It sounds like tfios. Which quotes from will be found in this fan fic) I say

After a while, Clary seems lost in thought and doesn't say anything.

"Clare, your scaring me. Please respond" I whisper.

"Jace... I... I..." Clary passes out.

"Jon! Someone quick!" I yell

Everyone rushes into the room and see Clary unconcious on the bed.

"What happened?" Izzy exclaims

"I don't know" I respond

"Don't worry she passes out when she is nervous." Jon says

I get off the bed and place Clary under the covers.

"Well what do we do now?" Izzy asks

"We wait." Simon says

Everyone leaves, but Jon and I.

I am so sorry that it is short but the next chapter is longer!n~Jacque

And I don't own tmi characters sadly...:(


	26. Rushing for Clary

**Third Person Pov**

Jon just sits at the vanity on his phone. Jace sits next to Clary on a chair that they dragged from the kitchen.

"Can't you do something other than playing on your phone!" Jace yells at Jon.

"Dude, chill out. She'll be fine" Jon insist

"What if she passed out because of something else?!" Jace yells

"Trust me! She passes out when she's nervous!" Jon shouts

"Hey, we didn't want to bother you guys, but there is yelling going on soo..." Magnus says with his head peaking from behind the door.

"Sorry Magnus, we're just worried" Jon says

"We know." Magnus says as he walks away.

Magnus, Izzy, Alec, and Simon were down in the basement on Jon's xbox, playing halo or whatever.

"Guys I'm worried about them." Izzy says

What do we do then? I mean, Jon said she passes out when she is nervous" Simon says

"Guys, we need to just chill out. She is fine." Alec says

"How do you know! I can't lose my best friend!" Izzy yells

"Wow why are you guys yelling?" Maia asks as Jordan and her walk into the room.

"Where have you been?! Clary is passed out in her room!" Izzy shouts

"OK, Iz you need to calm down" Simon says

"I can't! My best friend is unconscious!" Izzy shouts as she plops down on a couch.

Maia and Jordan sit down and grab controllers.

"Can we play?" Maia asks Alec as he beats Simon at Modern Warfare 2.

"Sure." Simon says as he adds in Maia and Jordan.

"Die!" Jordan yells as he shoots his gun.

"Wow, you guys are good" Alec says

"We have this game in L.A." Maia informs them.

**Jace's Pov**

I couldn't stand it. His sister is unconscious and he is sitting there doing nothing. I got a glass of water and put it on her nightstand and got a cold washcloth and put it on her forehead.

"Can't you do something other than playing on your phone!" I yell at Jon.

"Dude, chill out. She'll be fine" Jon insist

"What if she passed out because of something else?!" I yell

"Trust me! She passes out when she's nervous!" Jon shouts

"Hey, we didn't want to bother you guys, but there is yelling going on soo..." Magnus says with his head peaking from behind the door.

"Sorry Magnus, we're just worried" Jon says

"We know." Magnus says as he walks away.

There is an awkward silence in the room until Jon finally speaks.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just.. This happened a lot in L.A. and she usually woke up by now. I am really worried" Jon says

"Then why isn't she in the hospital! She needs medical attention. She might be dying!" I shout.

Jon pulls out his phone and calls 9-1-1. By the time they get here it is 10 minutes after we called them. A paramedics come in and pick her and put her on a gurney.

"We have a couple of questions" A men in a police uniform says

"Sure." Jon says while I nod.

"How long has she been unconscious?" He questions

"Maybe half an hour-hour" Jon says

The policeman nods.

"Has she had any accidents, which includes stress, maybe depression, sadness, maybe some frightening moods, or jitterbugs, you know. If she wasn't settling down or was always on the balls of her feet?" The policeman asks

"Well, no accidents that I am aware of but she is under stress, I don't know about the depression or sadness, but she is frightening at some points." Jon says

"It's not that she is frightening it's that she feels frightened." The policeman says.

"Oh. I don't know. Jace?" Jon asks

"She's frightened by her dad." I state.

"Her father?" The policeman ask

"Excuse me, can we tell you what happened in privacy?" Jon asks looking around.

"Sure. Do you have a study, or a more private room?" The policeman asks.

**Jon's Pov**

"Sure. Do you have a study or a more private room?" The policeman asks

"Yes, right this way" I say as I guide the policeman and Jace to the library.

We reach the library. I open the door and lead them past 2 books of shelves to the center of the room. In the center of the room is a couple of couches and chairs and off the the side is a mohagony desk with a matching chair.

"I love your house." The policeman says

"Thank you. My mother is an artist." I say

"OK so about Clary" Jace starts

"Right. What is making her stress about her father?" The policeman asks

"Have you ever heard the name Valentine Morgenstern?" I ask

The policeman nods.

"He was the most wanted criminal. He was abusive and was cheating the state out of it's money." The policeman informs us

"Right, well, he was our father. He abused Clary, my mother, and I. Every night I went to baseball, my mom went to work, and Clary was stuck at home. Valentine would beat her up and hurt her. One night I was coming home from baseball and found Valentine trying to rape Clary. I got my bat and started to hit Valentine. He went cold." Jon says

"I left the house with Clary and went to our neighbors house and used their phone to call the police. They arrested Valentine of attempted rape to a minor and abuse to a minor. Clary was having nightmares of this night. We have tried therapist and trying to talk to her ourselves, but it doesn't help." I say with a sigh.

"OK. I suggest you go to the hospital and get your sister. I would keep her from school for a couple of days." The policeman states as he puts his notepad away. Jace shows the policeman out as I rush to tell Izzy and the rest of them what happened. I walk into the game room and stop short.

**Magnus's Pov**

Izzy and Simon start to make-out. I watch Alec as he tries to beat Jordan at Call of Duty. Maia is sitting on Jordan's lap playing with his hair. Maia reaches up and pulls Jordan's head down so they can kiss. Soon everyone is kissing including my fabulous self and my gorgeous boyfriend. Then a very loud throat clearing is echoed in the room. We all stop, but Maia and Jordan. Jon is standing in the door way looking at us like we just killed his best friend.

"What happened? I heard sirens!" Simon says

"Maia Jordan stop sucking each others faces!" I shout as I kick Jordan in the knee.

Maia and Jordan stop kissing and look up at Jon.

"She is going to the hospital. We think we know why she passed out." Jon says

"Why?" Almost everyone shouts.

"I can't say now, she will tell you when she is ready. Now, Izzy go pack a bag of clothes and whatever for Clary, I don't know if she will have to stay there" Jon says as he walks back up the stairs.

Izzy and I share a look and race each up the stairs.

"I want to pack her stuff!" I shout as I run faster than Izzy into her room.

"NO! Jon asked me!" Izzy screams

"You both can pack the bag! Magnus pack her hairbrush and toothbrush and whatever else she may need. Izzy pack her clothes!" Jace yells from the hallway.

"HAHA" Izzy says as she goes towards Clary's closet.

I race to the bathroom and grab her hairbrush and toothbrush. I put it in her make-up bag along with toothpaste. I grab some eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, and blush. By the time I'm out of the bathroom, Izzy is walking out of the closet.

"Do you know she has like only converse?! We need to fix that!" Izzy complains.

"Oh sweetie I know" I say

Izzy and I walk out of the room and downstairs to the others. Only Maia and Jordan are there.

"Where is everyone?" Izzy asks

"Outside, they are waiting for you" Maia says as she looks up from the TV

Izzy and I walk back up the stairs and out of the house. Simon and Alec are getting into Izzy's jeep. Jon is getting into his car and Jace is taking Clary's motorcycle. I rush over to Izzy's jeep. Izzy gets into the passenger side as Simon get in the drivers side. Alec and I get into the backseat. Simon quickly turns on the car and rushes to the hospital behind Jon and Jace.

Thanks for the reviews and I can't wait for more chapters! Please review!


	27. Is She OK?

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in a while I had trouble at camp. But I won't be going anymore so I can update more often!

**Clary's Pov**

I remember Jace saying that he loves me then it all goes fuzzy. I remember sirens and being put on a gurney then it goes black again. I then awake but don't open my eyes. I hear beeps and monitors. I lighten my eyes and try to squint. The light is so bright I feel like I looked into the sun. I look and see nurses writing things down.

"Oh good your awake. I will go get your doctor." A nurse says

All the nurses leave the room. A few minutes later and the nurse that talked to me and a doctor come in.

"Good your up. So Clary, you seem to be OK, except for the fact that when you where getting put on the bed you started to shake and you fell, giving you a minor concussion. I have to say, your brother told me what happened and I have to say you are one brave girl." The doctor says.

I nod my head. I'm not sure if I can say anything.

"Right so, we need to keep you here for a couple days to make sure your concussion is going away." The doctor says as he heads to the door.

"Oh and you have some visitors!" The doctor says as he leaves.

"I can only send in 2 or 3 at a time so your head doesn't hurt. Do you want someone specific?" The nurse asks

"I don't care just make sure the boy with gold hair comes last. Actually, can you just say, 'Jace isn't allowed to go in'?" I ask

The nurse nods and leaves.

_'I can't handle Jace right now. I haven't said I love you back, and I don't know if I do. I mean I said it in my head. I like like him, he is my angel, but I don't know if I truly love him.'_ I tell myself

I get pulled out of my thoughts by Magnus and Alec.

"Don't ever scare us like that ever again!" Magnus says as he rushes over to give me a hug. Magnus puts a bag that looks strangely familiar next to a chair.

"Is that my cheer leading bag?" I ask

"Yes which has your clothes and essentials in it." Magnus says plopping down next to my bag.

"Oh good, I thought you were gonna make me do splits in the air." I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well then." Magnus says

Alec just stands there. I never really knew Alec. I knew he was a shy kid and he didn't come out about being gay until he met Magnus. We share an interest of hating shopping. I mean who even likes it besides Izzy and Magnus! We hung out a few times. We used to talk while Magnus and Izzy texted who ever they text.

"Look Clare, you scared everyone. I know my brother, you changed him and I thank you for that. After this he will never let you out of his sight." Alec says with a chuckle.

"Like he doesn't already." I mumble.

"Well I think it's time to go and let Max in. He has been crying his eyes out." Alec says.

Magnus gets up. Alec and Magnus head towards the door.

"Hey Clary?" Alec asks.

"Yes?" I ask

"Can we hang out sometime soon?" Alec asks

"As long as there is no shopping!" I say pointing my finger at him.

"No problem." Alec says as he leaves the room.

Next comes in my mom, Luke, and Jon.

"Oh my poor Clary!" My mom says

"Mom...I'm fine!" I struggle to say as she crushes me into a hug

"Can't breath." I say

"Sorry sweetie" My mom says as she lets go.

My mom sits on the chair Magnus sat on. Luke pulls up 2 more chairs for Jon and himself to sit on. Luke grabs my hand and holds on tight.

_'I'm not leaving. Where would I go?'_ I thought to myself.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were scared about Valentine?" My mom asks me.

"I told Jon. I just... I just..." Then everything goes black again.

**Jocelyn's Pov**

I get a call from the hospital saying my daughter is there and I would be needed to sign papers.

"Hold all my calls again. I have a family emergency." I tell my assistant.

I rush out of my office and to my car so I can head to my daughter. I zoom through the highway and pull up to the hospital. I turn off my car and rush into the hospital.

"Hi I'm here for Clarissa Fray." I say

"She is in with 2 people now. A nurse will tell you when you can go in." The lady behind the desk informs me.

"Thank you." I say as I head to the waiting room.

I get there and see that Luke is pacing the room. I see Isabelle and Simon sitting together. Max is a chair away from Isabelle. Jon is sitting there with a blank expression. I bet your wondering what Jace is doing. Well I can tell you that Jace, is muttering things like he was talking to a baby. Jace looked sad. He had cried. He had red eyes and was sniffling once in a while. I sat down next to my sun waiting for the nurse. After a couple minutes I could feel tears silently spilling down my cheeks. Luke looked at me and sat down. He grabbed my hand and started to rub circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"What is she in here for?" I ask

"She fell unconscious, then she fell and now has a concussion." Izzy says with a light tremble.

Then Magnus and Alec come out.

"How is she?" I ask getting up.

"She is well. Now seeing as Alec and I already saw her, and Jace isn't allowed to go yet, who wants to go?" Magnus says.

"Why can't Jace go?" I ask

"A nurse came out and told us that Clary doesn't want to see Jace yet." Simon says

"Can I go?" Max asked

"No, I think Clary's family should go." Izzy said.

"Why not her freaking boyfriend!" Jace shouts as he leaves the room.

"I'm gonna go get him." Alec says

Alec leaves the room to find Jace.

"I think Izzy is right. Family should go." Jon says as he gets up.

Luke gets up and holds onto my hand.

"Lets go" Luke says

Jon takes Luke and I to Clary's room. We all take a breath.

"Well lets go see whats wrong!" Luke says as he opens the door.

We walk into the room. Clary has tubes and what not through out her body. She has motions and gizmos that beep and make other noises next to her bed. I run over to Clary.

"Oh my poor Clary!" I say as I hug her as tight as I can.

"Mom... I'm fine... Can't breath!" Clary struggles to say

"Sorry Sweetie" I say as I let slowly let go of her.

I sit in a chair next to her bed as Luke grabs chairs for Jon and himself.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were scared about Valentine?" I ask as Luke grabs Clary's hand

"I told Jon. I just... I just..." Clary says.

All of a sudden the heart monitor is going crazy, nurses and a doctor come in telling us to leave. Clary as we knew it was once again unconscious I start to cry again. Luke takes me into an embrace and I start to cry into his shoulder.

"Shhh, everything will be OK." Luke whispers into my ear.

Luke guides us both back to the waiting room with Jon behind us.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"She went unconscious again. Sorry bud. You'll have to wait to see her." Jon says

"Dammit Why does everything bad happen to me in hospitals!" Jace says from a corner.

I jumped not realizing he was in the room. Jace stands up.

"I'm taking a walk." Jace says as he walks away.

"I'm sorry for his language." Izzy says

"It's fine. I have heard worse." I say

Luke nods his head toward seats for us. I walk over to them and sit on them with my head hung low.

_'I'm such a terrible mother. I should be home with Clary. Maybe she would've of told me about Valentine. We wouldn't be in this position!'_ I think to myself.

"Jocelyn Fairchild?" A nurse asks

"Fray." I say

The nurse nods writing on a clipboard.

I go by Fray because Fairchild was my maiden name. Fray is a name of Garroway. Garroway is Luke's name. So we put them together and got Fray.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" The nurse asks

"Sure." I say as I get up and walk to her.

I follow her to a separate room.

"I am sorry to say that Clary is needed to stay here for a couple days. Her vitals are extremely low and could possible put her into a coma." the nurse says

"I'm sorry, all I got was she could end up in a coma! Can you please repeat that?" I say

"Oh Sure. She isn't feeling good, so she will need to stay here." The nurse says.

I nod.

"May I go back to my family?" I ask

"Sure." The nurse says as she takes me back to the waiting room.

The nurse leaves. I sit next to Luke and try to process what the nurse just told me.

_'I don't know about the rest. I just care that my daughter could be in a coma!'_ I tell myself.

There is an awkward silence until, what is his name? Mangus? Says something.

"So are you gonna tell us what the nurse said or.." Mangus? I think said

"Magnus!" Alec shouts

Oh so Magnus is his name.

"No Alex it's OK" I say.

"It's Alec." Alec responds

"I know. That's what I said isn't it?" I ask

"No. You said Alex." Izzy says

"Oh sorry dear. I am just really tired." I say

"Why don't you take a nap, then when you wake up you can tell us." Luke offers.

I nod and lean my head against Luke's shoulder. I slowly start to nod off.

So what do you think Jace's problem is? Well you'll find out next chapter MAYBE! HAHA I am soooo EVIL!

As one author once said:

_I love how you fall asleep. Slowly, then all at once!_ See ya next chapter! ~Jacque

Sorry for not updating often like I said I would. I spent time without my computer sooo... plus I was out of ideas. But I think I am good for now. OK now I am saying goodbye! Goodbye my lovely fangirls/fanboys! ~Jacque


	28. What the Hell is Happening

Hi my lovely people! I am back! Sorry for mot updating recently! I am updating now so ya!

**Jace's Pov**

"Clary is now excepting visitors! Except for..oh what was the name..." The nurse says

"Was it Max," Max asks

"No that's not it. Everyone just say your name that could help" The nurse says

"Simon." Simon says

"Isabelle" Izzy says

"Alec" Alec

"Magnus" asks with a glint of worry in his eyes.

"Jon" Jon says as he scratches the side of his neck

"Luke" Luke asks with a frown

"Max?" Max asks again

The nurse nods her head no.

"Who else could it be?" Izzy says

"Jace?" I say

"Jace that's it! She said she doesn't want to see Jace" The nurse says.

"Ok 2 or 3 people at a time. She fell and now has a concussion, so her head will hurt a little bit" The nurse continues

Magnus and Alec stand.

"I think it's best we go. Check on Clary. Make sure she is up for everyone." Magnus says

"Why can't we go? Family first" Jon says standing up.

"Because Jocelyn isn't here yet, so you should wait" Magnus says

"Whatever. Go" Jon says

Magnus and Alec follow the nurse towards Clary's room.

"I can't believe she doesn't want to see me!" I mutter over and over again.

I could feel some tears slip down my cheeks. Izzy and rat face huddled together. Max is a chair away from Izzy crying silently. I could see his shoulder shake as each sob filled him. Jon had a blank expression like he doesn't know what to do. Luke paces the room ovbiously lost in thought. I sat in a corner with my head down.

"What is she in here for?" Jocelyn asks from the doorway.

"She fell unconscious, then she fell and now has a concussion." Izzy says with a light tremble.

Jocelyn takes a seat just as Magnus and Alec come out.

"How is she?" Jocelyn asks getting up.

"She is well. Now seeing as Alec and I already saw her, and Jace isn't allowed to go yet, who wants to go?" Magnus says.

"Why can't Jace go?" Jocelyn asks

"A nurse came out and told us that Clary doesn't want to see Jace yet." Simon says

"Can I go?" Max asked

"No, I think Clary's family should go." Izzy said.

"Why not her freaking boyfriend!" I shout as I storm out of the room.

"I'm gonna go get him" I hear Alec say.

I could barely hear Alec. I storm out of the hospital and start down the street.

"Jace wait" I hear Alec shout as he runs after me.

"What? Can't I take a walk by myself?!" I shout angrily.

_'I have had it with doesn't love me. Izzy has Simon and Max has Izzy. Magnus and Alec have each other. I don't have anyone now that Clary isn't with us.'_ I think sadly.

"Jace something happened at Clary's and I want to know what it was." Alec says

"No" I say

Alec stands hius ground and looks me straight in the eye.

"You will tell me now!" Alec says

"I told Clary I loved her." I say looking down.

"I know you love her. The way you look at her is the way I look at Magnus. I want you guys together. But sending negative energy won't help Clary." Alec says

I look down not wanting to answer. Alec takes one step closer. I nod my head telling him he could come closer. Alec comes closer and puts his arm around me.

"She'll be Ok. Don't worry. We will walk back into the waiting room and the nurse we will say she is fine!" Alec says patting my back.

"Ya!" I say feeling hope rise in my chest.

Alec and I walk back inside the hospital and head straight to the waiting room to wait for the good news to arrive. Little did I know that it wouldn't be coming...

I am so horrible! But the chapter isn't over yet!

(Still Jace's pov)

Alec goes back to sitting with Magnus. I go and head for the corner. On the way there I grab a chair. I pull the chair to the corner and sit. I wait hoping everyone could go so I could go in. Luke, followed by Jocelyn, followed by Jon come out. Jocelyn's face is covered in tears.

"What happened?" Max asks with his glasses slowly falling off his nose.

"She went unconscious again. Sorry bud. You'll have to wait to see her." Jon says with sadness in his eyes.

"Dammit Why does everything bad happen to me in hospitals!" I shout.

Clary's mom jumps oviously not noticing me in the corner. I get up.

"I'm taking a walk." I say walking out of the waiting room.

I was gonna go where no one would find me...

Comment who's pov you want next! I could do Clary's or Jace's or Izzy's, Or Max's, or anyones!


	29. Izzy's thoughts

I am soooooooo sooooooo soooooooo sooooooo x111111111111100000000000000000000000000.1 sorry that I haven't updated recently... But I am back and will hopefully post more.

Disclaimer: I don't care if I spelled disclaimer wrong. Anyway, I don't own TMI characters or the name. I only own the plot. I wish though! Actually Cassandra Clare is around a 2 hour drive from my house. Anyway onto the chapter!

**Jace's Pov**

I walk out of the hospital and head down the only place I could think of. Central Park. When Clary and I went on our date to Saki's, we walked passed Central. I walked into Central park and headed towards a shady area.

_'I always have bad experiences at hospitals! When I was 9 My parents died at work. That technically isn't true. They were shot at work. They were alive when I got to the hospital but died when I was having my last conersation with them. I saw my parents die and I haven't had good experiences since then._

That's when I look up and find a perfect tree. I walk over and notice that the tree has carvings that read:

_The tree knows all:_

_Write your problem,_

_Check the next day,_

_Your answer will be written._

I shrugged. I looked around. I touched the bark where it was carved. Something shines in my eye. I look where the blinding light comes from. I trace it to a branch on the tree. The object is a pocket knife. I shrug again and grab the pocket knife. Being 5'11 I was able to reach it in a second. I open out the knife and start to carve into the tree.

_My girlfriend is very sick._

_I told her I love her,_

_But she hasn't said it back._

_What do I do?_

I carved. I didn't add anything. No names or anything so the person wouldn't know it was me. I then find a comfortable tree to take a nap on. I soon doze off to the birds chirping and the slightest sound of feet coming closer.

**Max's Pov**

The sound of tears ring in my ears (Hey look it rhymned!). Izzy was sobbing her heart out. I guess she is taking this harder than everyone else. I mean at first I was crying my eyes out, but then I realized, thanks to Alec, that crying won't help Clary. I just sit and wait next to Izzy was her wails are muffled by Simons shirt. I don't get it. Clary passes out and passes out again. When does she stop passing out? Well I'm to young to know. That is why I'm talking to myself in my head. And why I make no sense. (I am personally awesome at being a child seeing as I am one soo.)

"When is Clary gonna wake up?" I ask

No one answers me.

_Ring Ring_. Everyone looks around. My eyes land on Clary's mom. She holds the phone to her ear after pressing accept.

"Hello?" She asks

"Speaking" She continues.

Clary's mom puts her hand to her mouth and shows fear in her eyes. She starts to shake a little.

"Honey what's wrong?" Luke asks

"Valentine he he.." Jocelyn then passes out.

"Damn does everyone in that family pass out?" Magnus asks

"Magnus!" Izzy, Simon, and Alec shout at the sametime.

Jon picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Jon asks

"Yes he is my father" Jon says

"Excuse me!" Jon shouts

"Thank you very much officer." Jon says pressing end.

"What's wrong?" I ask

No one answers again!

"Can someone answer my questions please!" I shout

"Max I think was best if I take you home." Luke says

"Can we get ice cream?" I ask

"Sure" Luke says with a small smile.

I bounce up and down and skip out of the waiting room with Luke following behind me.

**(Time skip after ice cream. Still Max)**

"Thank you Luke!" I said.

"You welcome" Luke replied

Luke pulls into my driveway. He parks the car and starts to get out. I unbuckle my seat and start to head to my front door. I open the door and hear my parents walking to get me.

"Hi mom. Hi dad! This is Clary's dad, Luke" I say introducing my mom and dad to Luke.

"It's nice to meet you Luke. I'm Maryse, and this is Robert" Mommy says

"Nice to meet you" Luke says holding his hand out which my parents shake.

"Max go change into your pajamas!" My mom says

"See you later Luke!" I say as I race up the stairs.

"Where are my kids exactly?" I hear daddy ask

"Why don't you come in and you can tell us over coffee?" I hear mom ask.

I am soon at my room and can't hear them anymore. I get changed into x-men pj's that I got from my parents after reading the comics Clary got me. I get into bed and think about what happened. I don't know whether to be happy that Clary is OK. Or to be sad that she might end up in a coma, whatever that is. Is it OK to be confused? That I can answer myself! I hope so, because I am always confusing and confused. I slowly fall asleep thinking about random things.

**Izzy**

I start crying even more as Jocelyn passes out. I push my head harder into Simon's shirt.

"Hello?" I hear Jon say.

"Yes he is my father" Jon says

"Excuse me!" Jon shouts

"Thank you very much officer." Jon says calmly.

After pressing end, I hear a plump and imagine Jon slumping into a chair.

"What's wrong?" Max asks

There's an awkward silence.

"Can someone answer my questions please!" Max shouts.

"Max I think was best if I take you home." Luke says.

I look up from Simon's shirt.

"Can we get ice cream?" Max suggests with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" Luke says with a small smile.

Max bounces up and down and skips out of the waiting room with Luke following behind him.

Everyone looks at each other. Then we all look at Jon. His head is down. His pearl white hair covers his face like a curtain.

"I feel your stares." Jon says

"Freaky" I hear Magnus say

"I'm guessing you want to know who was that on the phone." Jon says

"We know who. It's a police officer." Magnus says

"We know it's about Valentine" Simon says

"But we don't know what it has to do with Valentine" Jon finishes with a nod from Alec.

"Valentine he..."

"He what?" A very familiar voice. Female. I can only think of one person.

"CLARY!" I shout as I run to her.

She has a walker that holds a clear liquid. I think it's water, but honestly I have no clue what it is. Clary is whering a robe over the hospital gown. She is paler than ever. Her hair is brighter than usual. I can tell it's from her skin color.

"Clary are you OK?" I ask

"Well?" Clary asks ignoring my question.

"Clary you should sit down for this." Jon says

Clary nods and sits down. After a few minutes, Jon doesn't say anything.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. You are stalling. And why is mother unconious?" She says looking between her mom and brother.

"Valentine hescapedfromjailandiscomingtoNYtocomebackforus" Jon says in one breath.

"Wow that was hard to say" Jon breathes out.

"He what?!" Clary shouts

"Valentine. He escaped from jail and is coming to N.Y." Jon says

"How and Why!" Clary interupts

"I don't know how,bu.." Jon starts

"But what" Clary interupts again

"He is coming back to get you and I" Jon says

"I don't feel so good" Clary says

"NURSE!" I shout.

A nurse runs in.

"What's wrong?" The nurse asks

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired" Clary says

"Well why don't you get some rest." The nurse says

Clary nods. The nurse helps Clary up and back to her room.

"What do we do?" Alec says

I'm to shocked to say anything. Valentine, Clary's dad, who tried to rape Clary, escaped from jail, and is now coming after my bestfriend and her brother! I am pretty sure I lost my voice.

"Why don't we all get some rest. Try to find Jace and come back in the morning." Alec says running his hand through Magnus's hair.

"I agree. Now can someone help me get my mom home?" Jon says with humor in his voice.

"I think I can get myself into my own bed. Thank you very much" Jocelyn says sitting up slowly.

Everyone jumps, but I and Jon.

"Geez, Mrs. Fray. We thought you were asleep." Simon says

"I've been awake since Clary went back to her room" Jocelyn adds.

"But let's get home. Alec can you find Jace?" Jocelyn asks

Alec nods and stands up. Simon stands up also and drags me with him. Simon takes me out of the hospital before anyone else can stand up.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I ask

"Sure. Do you want to go to my place? My mom is out of town and Becky is at her friends house." Simon says

_Becky? Oh that's right that's Simons sister._

Your house" I say

Simon nods and opens my car door. I didn't even realize we were in the parking lot till I felt Simon help me into the red jeep. Simon rushes to the drivers side and gets in. The car turns on and we head to Simons house. We get there in a few minutes. I barely remember the ride. I was looking out the window getting lost in my own thoughts. We get out of the car and head to the door.

"I forgot pajamas." I say

"It's Ok. You can use one of Becky's." Simon says opening the front door.

My pink selettos clink on the ground as I walk to Simon's room. Simon follows me until we get to his room. He stops me.

"Wait I need to do something first." Simon says as he opens the door wide enough for only him to get in.

A few minutes later, Simon opens the door and let's me inside.

Hi room is covered in posters of star wars, comic books, and pictures of us. Some are of us at the beach or at my house. There are some that have everyone including Max. I love that he has some double pictures. I notice that the double pictures are of me with a red heart around my head. His room is clean. He has a small flat screen tv. His bed is neatly made.

"It's not much, but" Simon starts

"I love it" I say

"I'm gonna change" Simon says heading to what I guess is the bathroom.

"OK" I say.

I guess he forgot about Becky's pajamas, so I'll just get one of his gamer T-shirts. I go to his closet and find an x-men shirt. It's pretty long so I start to undress and put on the shirt. I leave my underwear and bra on. I start to get into his bed, when Simon walks in.

"you forgot about Becky's" I stop short.

Simon is shirtless wearing some minecraft pants.I look up and down and smile. I have to say his abbs are killing me right now. He has a 4 pack! Oh My God!

"You're beautiful" Simon whispers.

I don't respond I just sit on his bed away from him.

"Wait Izzy. I didn't mean to offend you." Simon says

That's when I feel the water works coming.

"Hey look at me" Simon says

I look down not wanting to look Simon in the eye. I feel Simon put his finger under my chin. Simon pulls my face towards him. When I finally meet his eyes I see love. I lean in and suddenly we are in a full makeout session.

"I think I need some sleep." I say pushing Simon off.

"OK." Simon says.

We get under the covers. Simon backs up as far as he can. I grab his shoulders and pull him closer.

"I thought" Simon starts

"That I wanted to cuddle? Well I guess you thought right" I say with a smile.

I put my back to his chest. It amazes me how our body's fit together just like that. Soon I hear Simon snore quietly. I soon drift off to the sound of snoring.


	30. Izzy did it

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that I am starting school on Wednesday :( So I will post less. But until then I will try to post as much as I can!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own TMI or the characters. I only own the plot

**Jace's Pov**

I wake up on the ground. I look around and see feet next to me.

"Jace, dude, get up" I hear someone say

I feel a foot on my back. I move my hands so I am in push up position and stand up. I follow the shoes up to Alec.

"Hey sorry. I fell asleep" I say

"It's fine. Hey did you see the carvings in the tree? There is one that talks about Clary and underneath is more writing." Alec says

"They answered!" I shout as I turn to read the writing.

"Who's they?" Alec asks

"I have no idea. Someone wrote on the tree and I asked a question they responded." I say I look for where they wrote:

_My girlfriend is very sick._

_I told her I love her,_

_But she hasn't said it back._

_What do I do?_

_Wait a little she will come around._

_She might have just been shocked_

_I know this one girl_

_God I hate her_

_She went unconious_

_After her bf said 143_

(I love you)

Wait. A girl went unconious? Like Clary? Who is this? How do they know about Clary? No one said anything.

"Dude. This is serious. Someone knows about Clary. Did you tell anyone?" I say

"No I swear, did you?" Alec asks

"Of course not." I say

"Then who did?" Alec says

We both look at each other and nod.

"Izzy" We say at the same time.

"Let's go. Magnus is in the car. We are tired and it's time to sleep" Alec says turning around.

That's when I notice the bags under Alec's eyes. I wonder what time it is. I check my phone, which thankfully wasn't stolen, 2 am. Great. We head to Alec's car. I get in the backseat as Alec gets in the driver's side.

"Hey Mags" I say

"Hey Barbie" Magnus says with a smirk.

"Why does everyone call me that? Clary, Simon, Izzy, and now you?!" I shout.

"To bad goldilocks. We're going home." Magnus says

"Wait your coming home with us?" I ask

I didn't mean to sound rude, but I get a glare from Alec in the rearview mirror that tells me to shut up.

"Yes with you. I'm not leaving my Ali-pooh" Magnus says kissing Alec's cheek.

"Maggie not when people are around." Alec said

"Gross!" I shout

*Time skip to when they get home *

"Night guys. Thanks for the ride." I say as I crawl up the stairs.

I get to my room and crawl into bed with my clothes on. I slowly drift off to sleep. Slowly then all at once I'm surrounded by my dreams.

I'm really sorry that this is really short, but I'm posting the next chapter soon soooo ya ~Jacque


	31. XOXOClary

Hey guys, I am so so so sorry to say, that this story will end in the next few chapters. I honestly don't like this story anymore. I am writing a new story about them in college, but a twist where Simon, Clary, and Magnus are teachers. I think it will be a good one! Ok now for the chapter

Disclaimer I don't own the characters

**Jace's Pov**

I wake up to the sound of my phone going off. I take it and find a text from an unknown number.

_I hear you know where my daughter is._

_Tell me and I won't hurt you._

I shrug. I delete the message and head to my closet. I grab black jeans and a white shirt that fit perfectly around my pecks. (I put that in for the girls that will pass out when they read it). I went downstairs to grab some cereal. I stop midway in the doorway to the kitchen. Magnus is on the kitchen island with Alec in between his legs in the middle of a make out session.

"I get you love each other can you not show it where I am about to eat?" I say

"Go look in a mirror" Alec remarks

"I would but then I would be stuck looking at this beauty" I say gesturing to my body

"Whatever. Mags was trying to make eggs but failed." Alec says pecking Magnus on the lips.

"I tried making eggs. What gay person doesn't know how to make eggs!?" Magnus shouts

"I don't know what's happening." I say

I walk over to the pantry to grab some cereal. I grab some lucky charms. I grab a bowl and a spoon and sit down.

"I forgot something." I say

Magnus slams the milk down.

"Forget something?" Magnus says

I grab the milk and pour it in the bowl. I start to chow down my cereal until I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and see Magnus giving me glare.

"What?" I say

"Have you lost your manners our you forgot to say 'thank you'" Magnus says

I finish my cereal as he says thank you.

"I didn't hear anything but thank you for giving us the pleasure of seeing you. And you are welcome" I say putting my bowl in the sink.

"Whatever Barbie. Look we are going to the mall to play laser-tag you are welcome to join us. Izzy and Simon are coming. Just to relax after what has happened." Magnus says

"No thanks I'm going to the hospital to wait for Clary." I say

There is no way I am gonna play a stupid game while my girlfriend is in the hospital.

"OK. We'll see you later then. Oh wait I almost forgot Clary is home. " Alec says as he puts his arm around Magnus. I see them walk out of the kitchen. I grab my keys and head out.

"Dammit my car is at the hospital." I say in the hallway.

I walk outside ready to walk to the hospital when I see my car parked in the driveway with a note on the windshield.

_I came home today._

_I told my brother to bring this to you._

_I love you too._

_XO~Clary_

A smile spreads on my face. She said that she loved me! I forget my car and run to Clary's house. Being able to run 5 miles in 15 minutes or less had to be a record (It's not my cousin can run faster and she is 14). I knock on the door. Luke answers the door.

"Hey Luke" I say

"Hey Jace." Luke says

"Did you run here?" Luke asks

I nod out of breath. Luke nods and walks out of the way. I run inside and run towards the stairs. I feel someone pull me away. I get dragged into the living room.

"What's this about?" I say looking from the arm that belongs to Jon to Luke who sits down on a reclining chair.

"She already has a visitor upstairs and the doctor said only one at a time because of the concussion." Luke says

"Who's the visitor? Tell them to leave" I say

"That's no way to treat my mother" Jon says sitting down on the couch, dragging me with him.

I fall onto the couch and land on Jon's lap.

"Look I know you like me, but I'm with your sister" I say scooting off of Jon's lap

"HAHA very funny" Jon says smacking me on the shoulder.

"How long till your mom's down?" I ask

"I'm done now if you would like to see her" Jocelyn says as she walks into the living room.

I nod and walk to the stairs. I walk up them and walk to her door. It's closed. I take a huge breath and open the door.

**Izzy's Pov**

(I'm gonna go to the part where she is texting then skip afterward)

We were all in the waiting room. I was crying into Simon's shoulder. Jace had left and came back and started pacing yelling at people. Max had left with Luke. Luke had come back after an hour or so. After a while, I had stopped and pulled out my phone for a distraction.

(_Izzy_** Sebastian)**

**Hey sweetie so what you doing?**

_I'm not your sweetie and if you must know I'm at the hospital._

**Why sweetie you hurt?**

_No you creep. Jace to his girlfriend he loved her then she passed out_

_I shouldn't have told you that._

**But you told me... Anyway wait... Kaelie? I just saw her at a party.**

_No it's Clary. I have to go the nurse is here. Oh and for now on don't text me. I'm in a relationship!_

(Time skip to when Alec leaves to get a sleeping Jace. Still Izzy)

"Uuuggghhhh sooooooooo tiiiiirrrreeeddddd!When are we going home?" I ask

"The door is there!" Jon says

"I want to wait for Clary!" I say

I have been waiting for like 5 hours. I'm in it to win it. I will wait for my best friend.

"Clary Fray?" A nurse calls

Jocelyn, Jon, and Luke step forward to the nurse.

"Yes?"

"She is being dismissed in a few minutes. A guardian needs to sign a few forms." The nurse says looking at a clipboard.

"Great. I'm her mother. I'll sign." Jocelyn says

"Jon go get your sister. Luke grab her stuff" Jocelyn commanded.

Jon runs out of the room with Luke walking behind him. Jocelyn goes off with the nurse to some other room. Simon starts to get up.

I nod and stand up putting my phone in my pocket. Simon helps me to the passenger side of my car.

"My house or yours?" I ask

"Mine, I think there will be a lot of drama at yours." Simon says as he slides into the driver's seat.

Simon drives us home as I lean my head against the window watching the trees pass by.

Simon parks in his driveway and helps me out of the car.

"What a gentleman" I say as I kiss Simon on the cheek.

"Come this way malady" Simon says guiding me to the front door.

My heel gets stuck in a crack. I'm falling. I don't hear a crash. I open my eyes and see that Simon caught me.

"My hero" I whisper.

Simon leans down and next thing I know I'm kissing Simon. He brings us inside. After a while we brake for air.

"WOW" Simon says

I nod.

I grab Simon's hand and bring him to his room. I drop Simon's hand and push him onto his bed. I start to crawl till I'm on top of him and we kiss. We kiss for so long, it must have been an hour or so. After a while we both aren't wearing any clothes and it has become a full make out session.

We brake for more and air and I flip us so Simon is on top. I start to kiss is neck until I notice that he is wheezing like crazy.

"Are you OK?" I ask

He shakes his head yes, but keeps on wheezing. I pull him back down and I rest my head on his chest. I hear his wheezing slowly stop and his breathing even.

He fell asleep.

And soon I did too. I fell asleep to Simon's breathing and the silence of the night.

**Clary's Pov**

My brother and Luke come in through the door. Jon comes to get me out of the bed and Luke grabs my bags.

"What's happening?" I ask

"You can leave now!" Jon says

A racket of noises go through my head as Jon's voice fills my ears

"Jon shut up. You're giving me a head ache" I say

"Sorry" He whispers

I nod thank you. Jon's arms come around me so they are on each shoulder. He helps me up and out of the hospital bed. Luke is waiting by the door for us. Jon helps me out the door and towards the exit where my mom is waiting.

"Oh my poor baby. Are you all right?" She asks

"Yeah I am ok" I say as I get pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Well let's get you home! No school. The doctor said you have a bad concussion and it will last a while." My mom says

My mom leads me out of the hospital with Luke and Jon behind me.

"What happened to everyone?" I ask my mom

"Alec and Magnus went to bring Jace home, Izzy and Simon went home and Luke brought home Max." She says opening the back seat door to her car. I sit and ready myself to go home.

"Wait. Jon" I say

"Ya Clare bear?" He asks

"Can you get me a pen and paper?" I ask him

He hands me a sticky note and a pen. I write a note to Jace and hand it back

"Drive Jace's car home and put this in the windshield" I tell Jon.

He nods his head and tells me he will see me soon. My mom and Luke get into the front seats and start to drive home. When we pull into the driveway I slowly get out of the car and see that my mom is rushing to my side.

"Luke get her bags inside. Clary you are going right to bed!" Jocelyn commands.

I nod my head along with Luke. I go inside with my mom as Luke struggles to get my bags inside. I slowly go up the stairs to my room and as soon as I get to my room I rush to my bed and sit down from a huge headache.

"Mom I have a huge headache!" I say

"Let me get a Tylenol." She responds.

I tuck myself in as she comes back with the medicine and water.

"Go to sleep everyone will be here when you wake up." My mom says

I slowly drift off into a happy, boring, thankful slumber.

Hey guys! I am soooo sorry that I haven't posted recently! I am gonna post more. I am typing this at like 3 am so I think I am gonna sleep and then I will write more. I have written other stories but I want to finish this one first so I am gonna post on this one for now! ENJOY! ~Jacque


	32. What happened to Jace and Clary?

Hey guys! I was adding the new chapters when I saw how many of you reviewed my story and how you guys favorited the story! That made my day soooo much! There is like 55 of you guys liking and reading my story. I wrote another how Clary is a teacher and Jace is a student but I think I am gonna delete it and make a new story. Review what I should do any way here is the story!

**Clary's Pov**

I slowly wake up with my mom next to me. She is holding my hand and is asleep in my rolling chair. She is wearing pajamas and seems to have left room recently because there is a cup of steaming coffee next to her. I see a cup of water on my nightstand but struggle to reach.

DAMN MY SHORT ARMS!

"Mom?" I ask/whisper.

She squeezes my hand and opens her eyes.

"Yes?" She asks

I nod to the water that is on my nightstand. She hands it over and I slowly chug it down.

"Is Jace here?" I ask

"I don't know want me to check?" She asks back

I nod my head.

"Let him up if he is here" I say.

Jocelyn leaves my room and I hear her walking down the stairs.

A few minutes later I see Jace walk in. He hurriedly comes over and takes the seat that was recently occupied by my mom. He looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Geez when did I become Izzy and when did you become Simon?" I ask

"Hey! I am nothing like that rat boy! I am too handsome to be like him!" Jace exclaims

I laugh and scooch over.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Jace says

"I'm comfortable but I'm cold and want you to sit with me" I tell him.

"If you wanted to be in bed with me, don't have to make excuses" He says

"Your right, but seeing as my quilt is not warm and I am in no shape to argue just get into the damn bed" I retort.

Jace slowly nods and quickly comes into my bed and tucks himself right into the covers. He turns so his face is to mine.

"I am so sorry. I am sorry about everything. I..." Jace starts

I stop him by putting my lips to his. Jace soon realizes what is happening and starts to kiss back. Soon I am straddling Jace and kissing him as lovingly as I can muster (Does that make sense?). I have to stop for air so I slowly raise my head and touch my forehead to his.

"What was that for?" Jace asks

"You're cute when you are flustered, and to stop you from saying it was all your fault. I don't blame you. Honestly it was what I did. Jace I…" I stop.

What if he doesn't like me now? What if I disgusted him by not saying it back? Well I guess we will see.

"Yes Clary?" He asks

"I love you!" I say

As soon as the words leave my lips Jace crashes his lips to mine. I love how our lips move together. I notice that Jace is getting ready to flip us. Too bad I don't want to. I slowly lower myself and find something hard on my leg and I could tell just what it was. I pull away and start to slowly turn over knowing that Jace will get mad knowing that I am teasing him. I turn on my side and close my eyes like I am about to sleep.

"Clary?" He asks

I pretend to make fake snoring sounds and then I feel Jace moving closer. I feel him moving my hair and starting to plant butterfly kisses on my neck.

I shiver. Knowing he has a smirk on I don't turn around.

"Two can play at this game" Jace whispers next to my ear.

I feel his breath near my neck. I turn around and kiss him. Before he can react I pull back and rest my head into his chest. I snuggle as deep as I can drift off to sleepy land.

**Jace Pov**

Clary kisses me and before I can kiss back she pulls back and snuggles into me. I rest my head on top of hers and slowly try to sleep.

She said she loved me and honestly, I love her too. I know she knows, well because I told her. But what got me the most is that she thinks she can beat me at being seductive. I mean come on Clary? Being seductive? I would laugh my ass off before that happened. She can't even handle a compliment before she turns as red as her hair. I mean that is a little mean but you can't disagree.

I hear someone come in and just stand there. I hear breathing and then I hear the door close.

"I guess they left" I think

I soon drift off to sleep with Clary snuggling deeper into my chest for warmth.

**Alec Pov**

When Magnus and I finish our breakfast and our make out session interrupted by Jace, we get into my car and drive to the mall. I park next to Izzy's car and get out of the car. Magnus comes out to and tells me to be quiet. He quickly and silently opens the backseat to Izzy's car and points to me to follow him in. I do and we both get in there silently. In the front Izzy and Simon seem to not of noticed us and seem to be quite busy kissing.

"Hey lovebirds, want to go in now?" Magnus says, breaking the silence.

"Magnus!" Simon and Izzy yell.

"That's my name!" He responds getting out of the car.

We all get out and head inside. We head to the laser tag place and wait in line to play.

"Uggghhh how long is this line?!" Izzy shouts

"We are almost there. Just calm down" I say

A few more couples and we get to go in.

Finally we get to go in along with 2 other couples. We watch a 5 minute video about what to do and what to not do. Then they tell us to split into 2 teams.

"Magnus and Alec on that team and Simon and I on this team!" Izzy commands.

Magnus, the other couple, and I go through a door and Izzy, Simon, and their team goes through the other. The thing about this laser tag is that it has 3 floors to run up and down and it is pitch black except dim purple UV lights. Magnus and I hide in a spot where we could spot their team and shoot them easily.

"Get ready, 3, 2, 1! Let the game begin!" The speaker yelled.

We saw Simon and Izzy walk toward us. Magnus and I made a plan. We would corner them and start to shoot. I went to the left and Magnus, the right. Then Magnus starts to shoot and so do I. Izzy and Simon start to shoot back as well.

"No fair Simon has his glasses!" Magnus says

"I need to see!" He says

"No you really don't" Magnus responds.

I slowly start to back away head towards the ramp that leads to the other floors. I see that Simon is trying to find me but I am already heading up the stairs. I run and run till I see the other couples shooting each other. Sneak up the other ramp looking for the other team's flag.

Did I mention that the laser tag is like capture the flag but instead of taking the flag you shoot at is getting 20 points? Really? Well it is…..

I run around for like 5 minutes hearing Magnus, Izzy, and Simon call for me. I see a red X on the wall

"Bingo" I mutter

I aim my gun at the X and pull the trigger as many times as I can. I keep going till I hear Simon, Izzy, and Magnus. I hide close by where I can still shoot the X without being noticed. I kneel and keep on shooting. I hear Simon and Izzy shouting about where I went. I feel Magnus tap my shoulder. I turn my head slowly and put my fingers to my lips. He nods and I point to the X.

"Flag" I whisper

Magnus nods and slowly aims and fires along with me.

"Round 1 over. Blue team won. High score Alec." The speaker announced. The lights turn on and Magnus and I pop up from our hiding spot.

"You ass. I hate you" Izzy says smacking my shoulder.

We walk out laughing. My phone buzzes from my pocket.

"John says that Clary wants us at the house, He wants us to spend the weekend." I read aloud.

"We basically live there. Geez always at their house" Magnus says

"Hey I think that as long as we have fun its cool." Simon says

"You are so dorky" Izzy says.

Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and I walk out of the mall and to our cars.

I get into the driver's seat and grab Magnus's hand. I hold onto it as we drive. Sometime Magnus laced our fingers together. We arrive at Clary's house at 2:32 pm. I get out of the car and hurry to the other side and help Magnus out of the car. Simon pulls Izzy's car behind mine. We all walk into the house and to the living room. Jocelyn and Luke are on the couch asleep watching some movie. I hear video games coming from downstairs so I let go of Magnus's hand and race down the stairs.

"Call of Duty?" I ask

"Yep!" Jon exclaims.

"Hand me a remote" I yell.

"Hey thanks for waiting for us" Izzy says coming down the stairs

I nod my head adding my player in.

"Where is Clary? And Jace?" Simon asks

"They are in her room. I think they are asleep. I checked on them and they were asleep, but I don't know if they still are." Jon says.

Simon and Izzy take the bean bag chairs and Magnus takes the seat next to me on the couch.

"Hey soo does anyone know when school is gonna open?" Simon asks.

"Why would we? It's like prison" Jon says

"Stop your bickering. So Jon are we always going to be here or are we going to hang out somewhere else?" Izzy asks examining her nails.

"Well we could go to yours" He suggests.

"Some other time, my house needs some serious cleaning." She responds.

**Hey guys so I have posted on here and I'm going to delete my other story 'My Teacher Ms. Fray' only because I don't like it and I think I have a better idea for a story. I am soo happy that you guys like the story. Every time I post I get a new follower or a new review and it always brightens my day. I kind a need help of who should be doing the next Pov tell me by Review or DM me thanks! ~Jacque**


	33. Clary's Pov

**Hey guys I am so happy with the chapters. This will end soon. I will then carry on with 'My teacher Ms. Fray' then start a new story about something, I'm not giving it away! I love the comments you guys leave they are really funny, and this one person asked for a sex scene, well ha ha that's not gonna happen, BUT my other story 'My Teacher ' has a sex scene in the 2****nd**** chapter if you want to read it. Anyway to the story!**

**Disclaimer I don't own the Mortal Instrument characters****! **

**Me: If only Cassandra…..**

**Cassandra Clare: No!**

**Me: Damn! So badly!**

**Jace: Yeah you want me badly ;)**

**Clary: Yeah right**

**Me: Shut the hell up! Now here for the story!**

**Clary's Pov**

I wake up with a huge weight around my waist and my head rising slowly on something very warm. I look at my waist and see a tan arm around me. I look under me and see a perfectly tan stomach.

"Geez. How tan is this person?" I think to myself.

I silently hear snores coming from the top of my head. I tilt my head a little and see Jace's head.

"No wonder I was warm. This guy is like a stove." I whisper.

I try to go back to sleep but, my bladder doesn't want to help at all. I try to wiggle my way out of Jace's arms but can't. His arm gets tighter the more I move.

"Jace. Jace. Get up! I have to go pee" I whisper.

I nudge Jace and he still doesn't wake up. I push my lips to him. Suddenly there are no more snores and Jace is kissing me back. We both kiss, till I might pee my pants. I pull back and look at Jace.

"As much as I love this, I have to use the bathroom" I whisper.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Jace whispers back.

"Is it my gorgeous face that I make while I sleep that makes you stare at me? Is that why you didn't wake me up?" Jace adds.

I shake my head slowly as I crawl out of my bed and towards my door. I walk to the bathroom and see that the door is closed and the light is on.

"Come on! I have to use the bathroom!" I shout as I bang on the door.

"Well, my darling, it takes a while for me to look like this!" Magnus shouts through the door.

"Geez Mags! There is a bathroom in a guest room!" I say exasperated.

"I know Alec is using it! And he said I couldn't use it because I would get glitter on him." Magnus responds.

I sigh in defeat and walk down the stairs to the bathroom that is attached to the kitchen. I see that the bathroom is unoccupied. I thank the lord, then go to use the bathroom. Once I am done, I feel myself shiver. I slowly walk back to my room to see Jace laying on my bed using all the room.

"Hey so, I need some room or else you will have a bad day." I say scowling at Jace.

I hear Jace mumble something and move over so I can get in. I quickly rush to get under the covers and cuddle into Jace for his warmth.

"Do you only like me for my body?" Jace asks.

"No I want your warmth. I'm freezing." I say snuggling deeper into his chest.

I feel Jace wrap his arm around me and pull me closer.

"We have to get up soon, or Izzy will come in. Alec and Magnus are already up" I say.

Jace nods his head and slowly gets up. I follow suit and head to my closet. I look through and find some sweat pants with Olaf on them and an oversized sweatshirt that I have no idea how I got. I walk out of my closet clothes in hand when I see Jace pulling his shirt on, completing his outfit.

"Leave please! I need to get changed" I say

"No I think I'm good." Jace says coming to me for a kiss.

"I don't think so. Go downstairs, make some really good pancakes and I will be down there soon." I command.

"Fine." Jace says unhappily.

Jace walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

I quickly get out of my clothes from yesterday and change into my new clothes. I hurriedly, run down the stairs and into the kitchen. There Jace is sitting in 1 of 2 kitchen island chairs. Alec is making pancakes with Magnus and Izzy dancing around the kitchen singing to some random songs.

"Hey Clary" Alec says.

"Hey Clare-bear" Izzy sings.

"Hello Darling" Magnus chirps.

"Hi" I say.

I sit next to Jace and peck him on the cheek.

"You know it is very adorable when you are wearing my sweatshirt" Jace whispers into my ear.

Hm…..That's where I got this from.

"How did you get that anyway?" Jace asks me.

"I don't know it was in my closet. Maybe you left it here one time and Rose found it and thought it was mine? I don't know." I say

"Who's Rose?" Jace asks out loud.

"She is our house maid person. Rose cleans, and Berta cooks. They have the weekends off." Jon says walking into the kitchen with only his pajama bottoms on.

"No one wants to see that" I say.

"So when Jace does it, it's ok, but when I do it, I can't?" Jon asks gesturing to his body.

"Yep. Basically." I say

Everyone laughs as Jon fumes at the table. Everyone, except me and Jace, sit at the table behind us. Everyone rushes to the table to grab pancakes. I sit waiting for Jace to come back. Jace sits down with 3 pancakes on his plate.

"Thank you" I say grabbing his plate and taking a bite with my fork.

"Hey!" Jace says

"Where's your plate?" I say eating the last bite.

"In your stomach! You're gonna pay" Jace says.

I run away and to the living room where my parents are sitting. Luke in his recliner and Jocelyn standing the corner painting a sunset. I run around Luke's chair and back to the kitchen where I run around the table where I am stopped by Jon who holds me in place so Jace can do the worst thing ever.

Tickle Me!

Can you believe him?! He is tickling me!

"Jace stop! Jon let go! Jon let go or I will die your hair while you sleep." I said.

Jon immediately lets go not wanting me to touch his hair.

"Thank you!" I scream as I run to my room locking the door.

"Clare that is not fair! You threatened your brother's hair! Now open the door" Jace says

"No! You're gonna tickle me!" I shout.

"No I promise! I won't" Jace says through the door.

"Fine!" I silently slip behind the door and open it.

As soon as I open the door Jace walks through. I slip behind him and back downstairs. I run away as I hear Jace yell after me.

"That was a sneaky move Fray!" Jace yells.

I run back to the kitchen and notice everyone heading downstairs to the game room. I swear silently and begin to pick up the plates.

"Don't tickle! I have plates!" I shout as I hear Jace walk into the kitchen.

"Don't worry. I won't" Jace says putting his hands up.

"Good. Now I'll wash if you clear the table" I suggest.

Jace nods his head and begins to grab the dishes off the table along with the butter and syrup from the pancakes. I mumble a thank you and begin to wash to dishes. I look and see Jace put the dishes next to me and put the fruits back into the fridge. Jace grabs the dry dish towel and helps me dry the plates and bowls. I clean all the plates and leave the batter bowl and the pan to clean up later. I head to the stairs till I notice Jace not following.

"What? Aren't you coming?" I ask.

"Yes but I didn't get a payment for clearing the table." Jace says in a mock hurt tone.

"You baby come here" I say

Jace comes forward and I peck him on the lips and try to escape, but get stuck in his clutches.

"Come back here" Jace says pulling me back.

I smile as we kiss making him smirk.

"Piggy back!" I say

"No Clary!" Jace states.

"Piggy Back Ride!" I say like a 5 year old.

Jace shakes his head no. I do the puppy dog eyes and put my lip out knowing he will never resist.

"No Clary put that lip away" Jace says

Jace sighs in defeat. Jace crouches down and lets me get on his back.

"YAY! Wee!" I shout as Jace carries me down the stairs.

"Geez Claire. You look like a 5 year old." Simon says.

I stick my tongue out at him and wait for Jace to let me down.

"Jace let me down!" I command.

My request doesn't seem to be in Jace's interest. He, instead of letting me down, sits on the couch, making me squished between him and the couch.

"Geez Jace, you're heavy" I say squirming.

I try to move, but I'm now officially stuck.

"Jace, don't turn my best friend into a pancake." Izzy warns.

"Well she took mine, so this is pay back." Jace says with a smirk.

"I will Kill you!" I say.

"No you won't my stunningly good looks will stop you" Jace states.

"Yeah, how about I go ask Sebastion if he wants to come over. Or how about you have to sleep on the ground when you come over." I suggest.

"Fine, just don't invite that jackass over." Jace says standing up.

I leap up like Peter Pan and get quickly placed on Jace's lap.

"Hey can we play?" Izzy asks.

"Ha ha, Girls playing COD?! That's histerical." Jon says.

"Ok. Izzy and me against you and Alec. Winners get to chose what the losers have to do. The losers have to do it no matter what." I say.

"Game on" Jon says.

Alec hands me and Izzy the xbox controllers.

"Help me win this and I will let you be as cocky as you want and can't say anything about it" I whisper to Jace.

"See I would do that, but the offer doesn't seem tempting, how about I get to kiss you whenever I want?" Jace whispers in my ear.

I nod my head. Jace wraps his arms around me and helps me by pressing the buttons on the controls.

"Izzy keep shooting you found Alec!" Simon shouts.

"Alec run, they found our hiding spot" Jon yells as he violently presses the buttons.

"Geez how are you guys good at this?" Jon asks.

"When you play with Simon you learn" Izzy responds.

I smile and look up at Jace who is too focused on the game to notice. Finally he looks down and kisses me quickly then goes back to violently pressing the buttons like Jon.

"10, 9, 8, 6, 5, 4 , 3, 2, 1! Game over. 223Izzy and Clare-bear win!" The TV shouts.

"Jonathon Christopher Fray turn that racket down!" Jocelyn yells from above.

"Thank you!" I say to Jace.

"Hey, he helped you! That's cheating!" Jon whines.

"You never said we couldn't get help." I say sticking out my tongue.

"Now, what should they do?" Izzy asks.

"I know! Come here" Izzy tells me.

I run over and put my ear to her lips.

I know I am a horrible person, but that my friends is called a cliff hanger. I am soo happy with this. I have like 98 followers and like 40,000 views. I am sooooo happy! Anway I am going to start on the next chapter now! Till then! ~Jacque


	34. What did Izzy say?

**Hey guys, I love Christmas and Hannukah! It means no school and it also means I can type more! I celebrate both soo….. Anyway thanks for the reviews! I love them, thank you to:**

**Guest whom was very excited and said: Come ooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn**

**Guest: Update ur killing me**

**ClaryH : Love this chapter**

**And others, I really appreciate them. I love how there are like104 followers and like 65 reviews, all good. I love it! Thank you!**

**Malec is my OTP: Now to the story!**

**Jace: Finally, I get to know what Izzy had to say**

**Clary: You will find out!**

**Malec is my OTP: Shut up! I need to write the story! Anyway here to the story**

**Jon's Pov**

Geez how did they beat us?

"Hey, he helped you! That's cheating!" I whine.

"You never said we couldn't get help." Clary argues while sticking her tongue out at the end.

"Now, what should they do?" Izzy asks.

"I know! Come here" Izzy demands.

Clary scrambles to Izzy, almost tripping on the way and finally reaches her. Clary puts her ear to Izzy's lips listening to Izzy whisper. Clary finally pulls away and nods.

"Come here boys, it's time for a road trip!" Izzy says.

*Insert sarcasm voice* Oh great. Road trip! Way to go me and Alec!

I follow Izzy and Clary up the stairs.

"Everyone we are going to Izzy's so get ready to leave for the weekend" Clary says.

Everyone nods and runs to the guest rooms to get whatever they had. Jace and Clary rush to her room to grab their stuff. I too, run up the stairs to my room to grab my belongings. I open my dressing grab some outfits and put it into my backpack. I grab my hair brush and my toothbrush pushing into my backpack as well. Then I grab another bag and put all my electronics and chargers in as well. I quickly zip all the bags and rush back downstairs. I walk into the garage and put my stuff in my trunk.

"Hey Jon" Clary says walking into the garage with Jace following.

"I'm taking my bike, can I put our stuff into your trunk?" She asks.

I nod my head and open the trunk back up. They put their stuff inside and walk to her bike. They get on and head to Jace's, Izzy's, and Alec's house. I put my stuff in and get into the car. I start the car and head to the house. I pull into their driveway and park behind Clary. I get out of the car and pop the trunk open. I quickly grab my stuff and dump Clary's and Jace's on the ground. I look over to see Jace pick Clary up and off the bike. I look behind me and see Simon and Izzy kiss and Magnus get the stuff out.

"Geez I need a girlfriend." I mutter

We all follow Izzy into the house with our stuff.

"Magnus and Alec can bunk together, me and Simon, sorry Clare, Jon can take the guest room" Izzy states

"And I can stay with Jace" Clary finishes.

"Oh hell no. I am not letting my baby sister sleep in her boyfriend's room. I can bunk with Jace and Clary can take the guest room." I shout.

"Keep it down Max is home!" Alec shouts/whispers.

"Sorry" I whisper

"Fine." Clary and Jace say at the same time.

"Ok so everone drop their stuff at their rooms then meet in Jace's living room!" Izzy says

"Why not yours?!" Jace says

"Because yours is cleaner." Izzy states

"Fine." Jace says angrily.

"Wait you have your own living rooms?" Simon exclaims.

"Yep!" Jace says popping the "p".

"Wow" Clary and I mutter.

"Ok everyone be there in 10 minutes. Last one there has to do the dare with Jon and Alec." Magnus says clapping his hands.

Everyone runs up the stairs not wanting to be last.

**Clary's Pov**

I smirk knowing that no one wants to be last. I run up the stairs. There are multiple guest rooms, knowing it will annoy my brother I take the one that is on the same floor as Jace's room. I run past Jace and Jon and sprint quickly to the guest room and drop my stuff on the bed. I run back to Jace's room waiting for Jace.

"You know your brother will be very annoyed that you chose my guest room." Jace whispers in my ear.

I shiver slightly as his breath warms my ear.

"I know. Speaking of my brother, where is he?" I ask put my arms around Jace's neck.

"Bathroom. Let's go though. I don't want to be last." Jace suggests.

I nod.

"Wanna race?" I ask.

"You are so on" Jace says

Before Jace can get ready I run past him. I run quickly towards a door that is wide open. I look inside and see Magnus and Alec sitting on a couch of 4. I run quickly and lay down on the couch so I take up all the room.

"Ha Ha! Very funny you cheater." Jace exclaims.

I laugh as Jace runs over. I stop knowing he is about to tickle me.

"No Jace! Don't you dare!" I warn.

"Maybe if you sit up I could arrange something." Jace implies.

I quickly sit up and scooch over so I am sitting on the edge.

"Much better." Jace says.

Jace lays down on Clary and the couch. Clary starts to play with his hair waiting for the other 3 to come.

"So does anyone know what Maia and Jordan are doing?" Alec asks.

"Maia and Jordan went to visit Maia's friend Bat. He apparently lives in Brooklyn and wants them to stay with him." I state.

"Oh" Alec whispers.

Just as Alec finishes, Jon, Izzy, and Simon walk into the room.

"Well, everyone go here in time so it's only Jon and my poor baby" Magnus says playing with Alec's hair like I'm doing with Jace's.

"So Jon and Alec, because you lost to 2 people you have 2 tasks. First, is going dressed as a girl at a club and try to get a date with a guy" izzy says

"And no Magnus can't be the guy" I interjected.

Izzy continues, "Right, and the second task is to be our servants, you do our chores, don't play jokes on use get us things if need be, etc."

Jon and Alwc nod while turning their head away to not cry. Jace, however, didn't even try to hide his emotions,meh just laughed.

"Must suck to be you!" Jace yelled through laughs.

"Anyone know the time?" I ask.

"3:30 pm" Simon says checking his watch.

"Why do I feel so tired?" I ask

"You have a concussion, maybe you just need some sleep. Want me to drive you home?" Jon asks.

"No I'll take a nap in the guest room" I say yawning.

Jace sits up so I can stand. I get up and walk to the door. I don't walk to the guest room just yet. I turn towards to stairs and walk to them. I walk up the stairs till I get to Max's floor. I walk to his room noticing the door barely open. I knock slightly. Hearing a "come in" I walk inside to see Max sitting up looking through comics.

"Hey Max" I say

"Clary! I need help!" Max exclaims.

"Sh we both have concussions, you shouldn't be reading" I say

"That's the thing I don't know how to read this" Max says shoving the comic book to me.

"Because you have to read it in a mirror. It's backwards." I say

"Oh thanks! Jace look at this!" Max says looking behind me.

"Were you going to scare me?" I ask.

I try to raise 1 of my eyebrows but end up raising both.

"Yes. I knew you weren't going to the guest room." Jace shrugs

I nod and turn around to see Max asleep. I yawn my shoulders slouch.

"That's a good idea" Jace says.

Jace comes over and picks me up bridal style. He carries me back down the stairs to his floor and towards the guest room. He lays me down on the guest room. As he walks away I get this type of lonely feeling.

"Jace wait. Will you stay here till I fall a sleep?" I ask him.

"If you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask" Jace smirks.

"Fine. I'll just stay in my bed alone," I tease.

I turn around so my back is to him.

"Very funny Fray. Scooch over" Jace whispers near my ears.

A lone shiver rolls down my back. I can imagine Jace smirking so I scooch over and feel the bed take Jace's weight. I feel something heavy wrap around my waist. I look and see Jace's tan/gold arms. I smile knowing that Jace is my Golden Boy. I turn and snuggle into Jace.

"Good night my Golden Boy" I whisper

"Goodnight Red" Jace responds.

I snuggle deeper and struggled against the darkness. But the darkness took over me anyway.

Little did I know that I shouldn't of given up.

**Hey guys. I love you guys so much! I'm sad to say this is going to end. I have the ending planned out, but I need to write the rest. Anyway! Merry Christmas and a happy new year! ~Jacque**


	35. Valentine

**Hey guys! I'm back! Anyway to the story!**

**Jace's Pov**

I knew Clary wasn't going to the guest room. She may be tired, but she wouldn't want to leave.

"I'm going to get some aspirin, just in case she has a headache." I suggest.

A chorus of okay's are passed around, except for Jon,

"You just want to sleep with her"

"Shut up" Everyone says.

I quickly follow Clary up the stairs. Thankfully she doesn't turn around. Clary creeps through Max's hallways and knocks on his door. Clary opens the door and keeps it open. I walk quietly to the door and pause. His door has pictures of Izzy, Alec, him, and I. There weren't any of Maryse or Robert.

"Figures" I mutter.

They never spend time with him. It's always just Alec, Izzy, Max, and I.

I quietly walk through the door. I was hoping to scary Clary but Max gave it away when he says,

"Oh thanks! Jace look at this!" Max says looking at me straight in the eye.

I quietly swear.

"Were you going to scare me?" Clary asks cocking both eyebrows.

Oh how that is adorable. You can tell she meant to put only 1 up, but she can only raise 2. It was so cute and I thought it makes another reason as to why I love her

"Yes. I knew you weren't going to the guest room." I say shrugging.

I notice Max asleep and see Clary yawn and drop her shoulders.

"That's a good idea" I say.

I pick Clary up bridal style.

"I hope this will happen again someday" I whisper.

I notice Clary falling asleep quickly. I hurry up on the stairs and head straight to the guest room. I lay Clary under the covers and back away to give her space.

"Jace wait. Will you stay here till I fall a sleep?" Clary asks me.

"If you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask" I say smirking.

"Fine. I'll just stay in my bed alone," Clary teases.

Clary turns around and pretends to fall asleep. It was so cute and I just had to stay with her. It wasn't just a chance to be with my girlfriend. It was a chance to sleep in the same bed with the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. Tomorrow I think I might get her an engagement ring. (**A/N This may end up like an Edward and Bella type of thing. Also, they only have 1 month till school is over**)

I bend down a little and whisper in Clary's ears, "Very funny Fray. Scooch over".

A lone shiver rolls down Clary's back. Knowing I got the reaction I wanted I sat on the bed and took off my shirt. I mean why not be comfortable. I wrap my arms around Clary. It felt nice knowing I could do this without being slapped by Clary and Jon.

"Good night my Golden Boy" Clary whispers.

"Goodnight Red" I respond.

I smile. She called me Golden Boy. Boy, did I love this girl. I know I was supposed to sleep with Jon in my room, but once you get into bed with your girlfriend, AND she snuggles into you, you are stuck. Knowing I can't get out, I just simply fall asleep along with Clary.

A few hours later, I wake up. I see Clary huddle near the wall, still asleep. I take this chance to run to the kitchen and bathroom. I run to the bathroom in relief and then make my way to the kitchen for some food. I see everyone but Jon and Clary, there eating pizza. I simply take a cheese slice and eat.

Jon races in the room.

"Where's Clary?" He asks in a panic.

"Guest room. I just left there, to check on her like 5 minutes ago." I say

"Really? Because she isn't there. Seriously Jace, where is she?" Jon asks.

This is serious. Maybe that text was for me... Nah.

"Don't worry she's probably in the bathroom. If not in the house. I'll got check" Alec suggests.

We all nod.

"This is serious. We are talking about my best friend. We are all looking. Split up. Me and Simon my level, Magnus and Alec on Alec's level and Jon looks on Jace's level and Jace on Max's" Izzy commands.

We all nod and head to the stairs. I run up all the stairs to Max's level and start to look in rooms.

Bathroom? No.

Play room? No.

Bedroom? I look in and see Max fast asleep. He had his glasses on and his comic book on his nose.

I chuckle silently. I take his glasses off and put them on his bedside table and put his comic book right next to it. Max had 1 more room but that was his closet and it was too small for Clary. I jog down the stairs to my level.

"Nothing?" Jon asks when he sees me.

I shake my head no.

"I came to help you" I say.

I walk back to the guest room. The bed looks so empty. The sheets are messed up, which I hate so much, I would change it, but if this was serious I could get in trouble. Just as I am about to leave I see an edge of paper sticking out of the pillow. I move the pillow and see a note.

_Thanks for keeping her safe for me. _

_See you soon_

_~Valentine_

"Jon! Come here! Who's Valentine?" I ask/yell

"Someone very bad why?" Jon replies

"Read this note" I say.

I hand the note and watch as Jon gets angrier the more he looks at it.

"Why don't you go get everyone" I suggest.

Jon nods his head and leaves the room without the note. I reread the note hoping to find so either clue.

Nothing.

I take the note and walk to my living room.

"What's wrong?" Alec asks.

I hand him the note. He nods and gives it to Magnus. Magnus then gives the note to Izzy then Simon. They all read it and hand it back to me.

"What are we going to do?" Simon asks

"I don't know rat face? Call the Police?" I ask

"Don't call me rat face!" Simon exclaims.

"Sherman is right." Magnus says

"It's Simon" Izzy pipes in.

"Whatever. It takes 24 hours of missing to get the police involved. But if we show them the note. They may start it now." Alec says.

"So let's go!" Jon proclaims.

"I called them." A small voice says.

Everyone looks around till they realize it came from the doorway. Everyone turns round to see Max.

"Max! I thought you were asleep," I say

"I was I woke up when Jon was getting Alec. I heard him say Clary was taken so I called the cops." Max says

_Ding dong_

"They're here. I'm the only 18 year old. Great. I'll get the door."Alec mutters.

Everyone follows Alec except Max and I.

"Hey buddy. Nice job." I say

"Am I the hero?" Max asks

Hero?

"What do you mean?" I ask

"In my comics there are Heroes. They help and save the day. I've always wanted to be like them, but I could never do it. Am I a hero? Can I be a hero?" Max asks

This broke my heart. Why didn't he think we was a hero?

"Come here. Max, Heroes don't just save the day. They are kind, loving, and awesome. I only know 1 person who is like that. Do you know who?" I ask

Max shakes his no.

"You!" I exclaims

"Jace get down here!" Magnus yells.

I tell Max to go back to bed. Then, I run down the stairs.

"Hi. This is Detective Penhallow and I am Detective Trueblood. We were called in for kidnapping. Is this correct?" Detective Trueblood asked.

"Yes. My sister's friend was kidnapped in the guest room on the third floor. We think it was her father, Valentine." Alec informs them.

"Would the father be Valentine Morgenstern?" Detective Penhallow asks.

"Yes. Valentine Morgenstern is Clary's dad. He is mine too. She is my younger sister." Jon says.

By now, the detectives were writing down everything Jon was saying.

"We would love to question you further, but that will be down at the station. With this information, we need to get the lab searching the room along with any evidence you have of Valentine being here. Do you have evidence of Valentine Morgenstern being here?" Detective Trueblood asks.

Jon nods and I hand them the note.

"Thank you. Also this house is off limits to you guys, I need you to get a back of clothes and head somewhere else. Are there any residents right now in the house?" Detective Penhallow questions.

"My little brother Max. I am sure he can spend the weekend with his friends at their house." Izzy says.

"Good now. Everyone go sit in the living room. We need to question you all." Detective Trueblood states.

We all nod.

"May we see the last place she was?" Detective Penhallow asks.

Alec nods and motions them to follow him. Both detectives follow Alec upstairs.

The rest of us head to the living room.

"If I ever see that bloody bastard again, I will kill him" Jon mutters.

"Agreed" Simon, Izzy, and I say.

We all look at Magnus.

"As much as I love a good fight, I think that if Valentine can steal Clary without us noticing I don't know if I would fight him" Magnus states.

"I would rather die trying instead of not trying at all." I say.

"We are back. Now, we need to know what your relations are to Clarissa, and then you can leave to pack." Detective Trueblood says.

We nod and begin with Izzy.

"Friend"

Then Simon

"Friend"

Alec

"Friend"

Magnus

"Friend"

Jon

"Brother"

Then Me

"Boyfriend"

Then a small voice peeps

"Comic book friend"

We all look to the doorway, again, to find Max there.

"Detectives this is Max Lightwood the other residence in this home." Alec says.

"Thank you Max. Were you the one that called?" The detectives ask

Max nods.

"There was yelling saying that Clary was missing. In school, I learned that if someone goes missing call 911. So I did" Max says.

"Well Max, thank you. If it weren't for you, we might not have noticed someone missing. Thank you" Detective Penhallow says.

Max smiles then comes to sit next to me.

"Thank you for letting us look and question you all. We would like you to be gone in the morning. Jonathan Morgenstern, we wish to see you tomorrow morning at the station for questioning. Thank you and have a good night." The detectives left shortly leaving the teenagers and 1 10 year old in silence.

"Ok Max let's get you packed." Simon says.

"Ok. Can I stay with you guys at Clary's house?" Max asks.

"Maybe. Let's see if Jocelyn is ok with it." Magnus suggest.

We all go up to the room we were staying in and get some clothes. I grab Clary's backpack and get some clothes for me, along with my toothbrush and hairbrush. I quickly rush down stairs and grab my car keys and wait for everyone else.

**Hey I'm Back! I meant to have this out at Christmas but I didn't have wifi to do it then I went to Florida without my computer so I couldn't update but I'm back and next chapter will have Clary! Promise! Anway, sorry I was gone….. see y'all later ~Jacque (MalecismyOTP)**


	36. Your name is Sophie

**Hey guys I'm back once again with a new chapter! I am going to write 2 but 1 is going to be up on Valentines day! **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and to**

**Angelwithashotgun: Valentine tried to Rape Clary and threw his beer bottle at her, and Jon is mad cuz a) Valentine did that b) Valentine got out, but he isn't mad that his friends want to know, it's just the whole experience is difficult to go through and so he is still angry about him getting out of jail, but it's also that it's Clary's story to tell, not his.**

**Anyway Now to the story!**

**Clary's Pov**

I remember waking up and being alone. Except there was a shadow, of a man. But then it all went black. I slowly open my eyes. I look and see that I'm in a bed. I look to the side and see that this isn't Jace's guest room. The walls were baby blue instead of white. The duvet it navy blue instead of red.

"This definitely isn't Jace's room." I mumble.

"Indeed it isn't miss. I'm supposed to take you to Master." A female voice says.

I look to find the voice and land on a small girl, possibly 12, sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Ok. Is there any clothes? And who is the Master?" I ask

This was strange….Who is the Master?

"There are clothes in the dresser" The girl says.

I look to the dresser and nod. Why didn't she tell me who the Master is?

"And what is your name?" I ask.

The girl looked shocked.

"My name?" She asks.

I nod my head.

"It's…It's ummm…well, I don't know. Master stole me from my family. Master just called me Maid, and I was too young to remember my name." The maid says.

"Where is your family?" I ask.

"Master killed them." The maid says.

I nod. I don't know what to say.

I could hear the girl crying.

"Come here please" I say as sweet as I can.

The girl walks to me. I get out of the bed and hug her.

"Sophie" I whisper.

"What miss?" She asks

"Sophie. I think I will call you Sophie." I say

"Well. I say I get dressed, find out who this 'master' is and kick his butt for kidnapping us. Then I will take you home. I promise" I tell her.

I see her giggle and then nod.

"Ok let's find an outfit, shall we?" I ask

The girl nods and lets me go to the dresser. I open the dresser and find skinny jeans, a white tank top and a red flannel. I pull it all on and walk to the maid.

"Well let's go find out who this 'master' is." I say.

The girl nods and opens a door of to the corner. I follow behind her as she takes many twist and turns.

"So what do you like to do around here?" I ask

"Um, well me, Tessa, Will, Jem, and Gideon like to go horse back riding, but Gabriel is ridiculous and cooks a lot." Sophie informs me.

"And who are those people?" I ask

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't know who they are. Well Tessa and I are the maids, Will and Jem take care of the horses and Gabriel and Gideon are the cooks around here." Sophie says blushing when she speaks about Gabriel and Gideon.

"Sophie, do you like Gideon?" I ask

Sohpie blushes more and I giggle.

Sophie stops at a door.

"Wait. Before I go in there. Promise me something, when I come out, can you lead me to the door to leave?" I ask

"Yes, I will. And Clary?" She asks.

"Yes?" I say

She throws me into a hug and whispers 'thank you'.

"You're welcome. Now while I'm in here. Grab them, grab Gabriel, Gideon, Jem, Tessa, and Will and meet me outside my room. I will be back" I say

She nods.

I slowly open the door and walk in. I close the door and step forward. There is a seat that is huge. It's facing away from me, keeping 'Master' hidden.

"Who are you and why do you want me?!" I shout.

"Dear Clarissa, is that anyway to treat you father?" Says a familiar voice.

The chair turns around and the devil himself is there.

"Hello Valentine. Long time no see. How as prison?" I ask

"Dear Clarissa, you have changed. I had imagined you beg for mercy and cry you lungs out." Valentine says.

It was true. Somehow, someway courage and another feeling was surging through my body.

"Well father some things have changed." I say

That is when it hits me.

"For example, I forgive you for doing what you did so many years ago. I thank you and hope to live with you father." I say

Valentine raises his eyebrow. Damn I wish I could do that.

"Jocelyn and Luke are horrible, I feel bad for Jonathon having to be stuck with them. I think it's pity you didn't grab him also." I say.

Valentine still didn't seem to believe me. Well time for the details.

"I mean why must they kiss and in Public? Gross, and Luke always insist on calling him dad. I mean you're our dad. Why would I call him that. Pity they found each other." I insist.

That seem to do the trick. Soon, Valentine seemed to nod and smile.

"I know my daughter. But there is 1 thing I will do that they won't. I will train you to be the best. What your mom never told you was that I am an assisin, I am the best upon best. I will teach you to be the best of your generation. Now go my dear and rest you will need it. You start training tomorrow" Valentine says.

I nod and head to the door.

"And Clarissa, don't worry about your brother he will join us next week." Valentine adds.

I nod again and exit the room. That's when it hits me again.

"How am I supposed to get back to my room?" I mumble.

I try retracing my steps but end up in the kitchen. There I spot Sophie, a girl, and 4 boys. 3 look ready to follow but 1 looks as though he doesn't know what to do. 1 looks around the same age as Sophie. I'm guessing he is Gideon. Another boy looks like an older version of Gideon, I am also guessing that he is Gabriel and the other girl is Tessa.

"Miss Clary, I was just getting them to your room. But it seems that Gabriel is not coming." Sophie informs me.

"So I am Clary, and Gabriel why won't you come?" I ask.

The older version talks, I knew he was Gabriel,

"We are going to get caught and I don't know you or this maid." Gabriel says pointing at Sophie.

"Her name is Sophie, and I am Clarissa Morgenstern Fray. Now you will come with if you want to leave here." I say

"Why would we want to go? Besides Gideon and Sophie, our family didn't want us" A boy says.

I look at the other 2 boys. 1 has silver hair and eyes. He seems seriously thin, but has a strong built. The other one has black hair and blue eyes. He doesn't look as thin, but he is fit.

"And you 2 are?" I ask

"I am the one and only William Herondale, you may call me Will and this is my best friend Jem Carstairs." Will says

I nod. I look at will a little closer. There was a very weird resemblance between Will and Jace.

"Wait a second you remind me of someone. Would you know Jace Wayland?" I ask

"Why yes. Our dads were brothers. He took his moms maiden name" Will informs me.

I nod my head again for the tenth time.

"Well if you would like to come, I am going to my room to leave this hell hole, now I know your family may be dead, I am sorry Sophie, or some other detail, but you can either leave to get back to them, or you can leave with me to get a better home, another option is staying here to help the devil himself. Now I am going to my room. " I say.

They all nod as I turn around.

I start to walk back to the door until Jem stops me.

"Clary wait. I am coming with. You have changed Sophie, she never talked. If you can do that, you can get us out of here. I'm coming and so is Tessa and if I have to pull him, Will."

I smile and nod.

"Gideon and Gabriel, what are your last names?" I ask

"Lightwood" Gideon says.

"What if I told you your aunt Maryse and Uncle Robert were alive and would take you in?" I ask

Both of their faces light up.

"We are in too." They say.

"Come on then, we need a plan, and I say we go to my room" I say

They all nod.

"Sophie, please lead the way, I don't know how to get back" I say

We all laugh and follow Sophie to my room.

**Jace's Pov**

"Guys hurry up! We need to leave!" I shout.

Soon everyone is downstairs.

"Ok back to my house" Jon says.

We all go outside and get into someone's car. Max, Simon, Izzy, and I get into Izzy's car, while Jon, Alec, and Magnus get into Jon's car. We all head to Clary and Jon's house. As soon as we get there we pile out of the cars. We all get into the house and back to the rooms we were staying in. I let Max sleep in Clary's room and I sleep with Jon. I quickly change into sweat pants and head into their living room. There, everybody, including Jocelyn and Luke are sitting. Jocelyn is crying into Luke's shoulder. I see everybody else either in tears *Cough* Izzy *cough* or close to *Cough* Jon *Cough*. I lean against the door way waiting for someone to say something. When nobody does I choose to say

"So we are going to get her right?" I ask

"Jace we can't just go after him" Luke says.

"Magnus you said you had guys right? And Jon you said you know where he might be?" I ask

They both nod.

"Good Magnus tell your 'people' to meet us there in an hour. Jon go get dressed, as will Magnus, Alec, and I. We are going to get Clary back." I say

"Count me in" Simon and Luke say.

I nod.

"Today we look where he is. Maybe send Jon in with a phone. Then tomorrow we go in and get my Clary back" I say

We all nod. All the boys, except Max, who is asleep in Izzy's arms, stand up and go to get dressed. I run up the stairs and put on some jeans a black shirt. I grab a hoody and run back down the stairs.

"We all ready?" I ask

Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jon, and Luke nod.

"Let's go" Simon says.

We all head out of the house and to Luke's Truck.

"Luke do you remember t he lake house? Clary was proably 2-ish? She wouldn't remember, but I do. Do you remember how to get there?" Jon asks.

"The lake house? Yeah I remember. Is that where she is?" Luke asks

"Probably" Jon says.

We all quiet down and look at the trees as we head to the Lake House.

**Hey guys how was this chapter? Oh and If I were you, I would check out my next fanfiction, The Annoying Neighbor. It is amazing, it is Clace. Check it out! ~Jacque**


	37. The plan

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like 5 months! I had a concussion and then I had so much school problems, anyway now I am back! And I strongly hope this chapter won't suck! Here it is and before I forget**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments and sadly I don't own Jace **

**Clary's Pov**

Once we get to my room we all go to sit on my bed except for Tessa and Will who sit on the floor together.

"Ok. So tomorrow we break out. But first we need a plan. Are there any guards in this house?" I ask

"Yes there are some guarding the door. Clary does this house, does it seem familiar? I was cleaning the rooms and I saw a picture of you. Master ripped the picture before I could hide it." Tessa says.

"Yes. This is my step father's lake house, before he got his new job. We used to come here all the time. I was really little the last time we were here. I never thought I would come back, especially because of Valentine, now we need to be able to get through the guards. I am thinking that maybe one of you that is trusted by my…Valentine then you can get out and find my brother or my family so they know where we are. Is anyone here aloud to leave the house?" I ask

"Well, sometimes we are aloud to leave the house, but only on horse to go through the woods." Will and Jem say.

"Great. I have been through the woods. I have a better idea. So here is my plan…"

**Jace's Pov**

We get to the lake house by 2 am, which sucked in all truth. We were tired, but we gave Jon two phones an iphone, which we knew Valentine would take, but then we gave Jon a flip phone to hide in his socks. In side the truck we were trying to create a plan.

"We could send Jon in saying that he wanted to stay with his dad. Then Jon gets Clary and they gain trust. Maybe a weekend or so with Valentine to gain trust and to make sure he doesn't hurt Jon or Clary" Simon explains

"I'm right here Simon. Don't act like I'm already dead." Jon interjects

"Sorry, but after a while you guys can devise a plan and it could work." Simon says

"What about the guys I know? How are they included?" Magnus asks

"Well after we know that Valentine won't hurt you guys, Jon calls us and you and your guys come and get Jon and Clary and go." Simon explains once again.

"OK plan is set. Let's do this" Jon says

"Slow your role, we need to go find a hotel since we have been driving for hours, and then we come back in the morning and then Jon goes inside. I am tired and just in case, Jon needs sleep." Luke commands.

"I agree with Luke, let's come back in the morning" Jon says nodding his head.

**Ok Guys, this is really short, but I kinda wanted to work on my other Fan fics which will probably will be short too, so thanks for reading.**


End file.
